Hold on to it
by clbt07
Summary: Emily is a little bit of a player and has vowed to stay single for her senior year. That is until a new girl catches her eye and makes her want to change her mind whether or not she want to go for it? But if she goes for it, will she be able to hold on to it? Emaya
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys. Soooo this is the other story I've been working on. I'll only be updating this story one chapter at a time once a week since the other one is my number one priority but who knows. Tell me what you guys think of it so far. This one will be shorter than the other one. Thank you and please excuse the spelling and typos. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 1 - Just Got Interesting

Brown eyes scanning the halls with boredom while wondering if she can make it through this year without all the drama that occurred over the last couple of years. Although it was interesting, I mean from dating the girl of her dreams to getting her heart-broken to hooking up with a teammate back to gaining confidence to messing with a couple of college girls then back to single. Smiling softly to herself, _Yea, I think it's safe to just stick with being single for now_.

"STUD"!

She pops her head up and looks into the smirking face of the one and only Hannah Marin who happens to be one of her best friends. Tilting her head to the side, she smirks at Hannah while leaning against her locker and says, "To what do I owe the pleasure of being graced with the almost famous Hannah Marin".

"You know its only a matter of time before i actually do become famous. I mean just look at me. I'm fabulous. And being one of your best friends, I couldn't let you suffer through the day without seeing me."

Emily laughs while shaking her head, "thank you oh so much for coming to my aid Hannah. What would I do without you."

"Probably be miserable like everyone else that doesn't see me" Hannah replies while looking at herself in her locker mirror.

Only Hannah would say that. While looking up, Emily makes eye contact with Paige McCullers. Paige smiles and waves at her. Emily in turns winks making the girl blush and smile bigger while ducking her to hide her blush, making Emily chuckle a little.

"Paige?! Really? I mean I know you're a player and all now but come on? Why would you do that knowing the girl is crazy about you? And totally not in the good crazy kind of way but more like drugging you and kidnapping you to a hidden island where no ONE would be able to rescue you and not being able to see me everyday" Hannah saying while looking disgusted at Paige.

"Stop it Hannah. I was just being nice. And we have an understanding now"

"Right? I may not be the smartest like Spencer but I know when a girl still wants more from a person and you winking at her is making her believe she can change your mind" she tells Emily.

Emily just shakes her head knowing nothing is going to come out of winking at Paige, well at least on her part. Emily smirks and says, "well, on my end nothing is going to happen since I'm staying single this year".

"I doubt that you could", a voice says from behind Emily.

"I could totally hook you up with someone if you want", Hannah says thinking of whom to set Emily up with.

Emily turns and says, "Yeah, Logan Browning would be nice. Try to figure out how to reach her and set her up with me. Wanna help her, Spencer?".

Spencer smirks, "Right, Since I personally know her and I have the best ideas ever. If that was the case, then I would have kept you away from Allie".

Emily fakes gasps and says, "And all this time, i thought those were tests to see if we were meant to be. You gots to do better Spence". Mockingly, shaking her head at Spencer.

"Sure you did, Em" Spencer rolls her eyes while opening her locker.

"Whatever, em. You knew we didn't like her from the beginning when she tried to hide your relationship and then cheat on you. I mean who does that to someone they supposedly love? OHHH yeaaaa, she did.", Hannah says while looking annoyed.

This has been happening ever since her and Allie broke up Sophomore year before spring break. Spencer and Hannah would always tell her what they thought of her and Allies relationship. Not that they were wrong but it would get a little repetitive after awhile especially since Emily was over her. Emily shrugs her shoulders and leans her back against the locker with her eyes closed waiting for the conversation to steer away from her.

"Sorry Em. You forgive me and ready?" Hannah says with an apologetic look on her face.

Emily opens her eyes and pushes off the locker nodding her head at Hannah. Smiling with her friends, the trio make their way to English to meet up with Aria since she is already there. Smiling while walking in, she sees Aria already there saving seats for them in the front of the class. Taking their seats, Emily sits closest to the window in the corner with Hannah sitting behind her and Spencer on her right and Aria besides Hannah. Emily opens her binder and looks out the window waiting on the bell to ring to start the class.

"Do you guys wanna go shopping after school? Wait, do you think there will be any new boys coming in this year or girls for Em?", Hannah says while thinking of person to hook Emily up with.

_Typical Hannah. _Emily cracks a smile while shaking her head listening to Spencer lecturing Hannah about being focused on school and not shopping or boys.

Aria turns her head and looks at Hannah with a confused look on her face, "Wait, I thought you were with Sean? You are hooking up with him right?"

"Yes I'm hooking up with him but I'm not in a relationship with him. That means I can do what I want" Hannah says while rolling her eyes.

Emily continues to gaze out the window while thinking of what they'll be doing in swim practice today. _I wonder if he's going to go easy on us today since it's the first day. Probably not. _

"Damn" Hannah whispers under her breath, "not bad".

"Seems like someone just found a new boy toy", Spencer whispers making Emily and Aria giggle softly.

"Ok class, looks like we have two siblings that are new to Rosewood High. Please be quiet while they introduce themselves since they were late for my class. Do not give them any trouble, at least not in my class" Mr Fitz says with humor. Chuckles were heard from some of the class while others stayed quiet waiting for the new students to talk and get it over with.

Emily decides to look like she is paying attention, so that she doesn't get called out for it later. Turning her head, she looks and sees one of the most gorgeous girls that she has ever seen in her life. Eyes widening and mouth dropping a little, Emily couldn't help but check her out. Her black wavy hair looking silky and soft to the touch, brown soulful eyes that has just a hint of mischief in them, full pink lips that are too kissable not to be kissed. Emily eyes trail down her petite frame to check out her breasts in the black tank she is wearing under her short sleeve jacket. The jacket the same color as her dark green shorts that show off tone thighs that are the color of caramel. To her slim calves then to finish her outfit with her black heels.

"Em, close your mouth or you'll drool" Spencer snickers. Emily glares at Spencer before looking back at the raven hair beauty. Brown eyes collide with brown eyes and Emily can't look away. The new girl now takes the time to look her up and down, satisfied with what she sees, a smile slowly spreads on her face and rendering Emily breathless. She winks at Emily making her blush, and then turns away getting ready to introduce herself to the class. _OMG, she made me blush. I haven't blushed since middle school. Breathe Emily Breathe!_

"Oh my god, Em. Are you blushing?" Hannah asks while smirking at her knowing full well she is. Emily ducks her head and takes a deep breath. _Get it together Em._

"Shut it, Hannah" Emily says while looking up and looking at the girl who has caught her eye. Completely intrigued by the new sexy student who doesn't seem fazed by being checked out.

She speaks in a raspy but sweet voice, "Ummm, what is there to tell? My name is Maya St. Germain and this is my brother Caleb St. Germain. We moved from Cali and I guess if you want to know more", she looks straight at Emily raising an eyebrow, " then come talk to me". _Yep, definitely want to know more._

"I have a question. So who was the orphan since one of you had to be adopted? I mean neither one of you look anything alike", Sean asks creating tension and getting his friends to snickers. He glances at Hannah who is looking at Caleb.

"And why does it matter to you? It's not like you're going to be relevant to us since we don't care to know you" Caleb says while rolling his eyes. Maya smirks knowing that her brother is getting defensive, nudging her brother she winks at him. He in turn smirks to let her know he's ok.

"So he's a badass, that is a turn-on" Hannah whispers while the girls smile at her.

"Neither one of us is adopted. He looks like dad more while I look like my mom. I just stayed in the oven longer so I wouldn't have to go to a tanning bed" Maya answers causing the class to chuckle.

"Ok, well thank you two for introducing yourselves. You can take your seats now. I am now handing out your syllabus. I want to go over some things on it before the bell rings", Says Mr. Fitz while handing them out.

Maya and Caleb walk towards the back to take their seats. Emily's eyes follows Maya's body while checking out her backside until she feels a light slap on her head. She glares at Hannah while Spencer and Aria snickers. Hannah innocently mouths, what?

"I'm not the only one that checking someone out. I mean you did say Damn after all." Emily responds with a smirk making Hannah glare at her. Spencer and Aria giggle a little louder making Mr. Fitz look over.

"Would you like to share with the class what is so funny?" Mr. Fitz asks with his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised. All four looked at him trying to think of something to come up with quick knowing if they don't then they might have to stay after class.

Spencer looks at the syllabus and says, "Yea, you misspelled your last name and you're an English teacher. Should I be worried?". Making everyone look down to see it and laugh as well.

"I was in a hurry this morning. I stayed up late last night" Mr. Fitz answers while glancing at Aria and then looking at the class to explain the syllabus. _Thank God for Spencer and disgusting Aria! _Emily chances a look at Maya who is looking at something on her brother's laptop with her hand over her mouth trying to stifle her giggles. Emily can't help but smile a little and bite the corner of her lip thinking how cute Maya looks when trying not to giggle out loud.

"Sprung", Hannah says bringing Emily out of her trance and hearing the stifled giggles of her friends. Rolling her eyes at them with a smile on her face, Emily faces forward. _Maya St. Germain, This year just got interesting. _


	2. Chapter 2 - Looks

**Thanks for positive responses with this story. You guys are awesome. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter and please excuse the errors and grammar. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.**

Chapter 2 - Looks

A couple of days has went by since a certain girl has taken an interest in a petite brunette. Emily was walking through the halls, texting one of the girls that she recently met at swim camp. She was cute but as of right now, the only person that was holding her attention was the one person she has yet to talk to. She makes it to her locker at the same time Hannah did.

"So Stud, have you asked her out yet?" Hannah asks with a smirk while leaning her shoulder against the locker next to Emily's. Emily rolled her eyes, pulling her locker open.

"And why would I do that when I said that I'm staying single this year, oh blonde one?" Emily says trading her books for the ones she has homework for since school is out.

"Ummm maybe because you want her since you guys always look at each other in class, in the hallways, in the cafe. Hell, anytime you guys are in the same area you guys are looking at each other. So what is stopping you, playa or should I call you pimp?" Hannah asks tilting her head trying to think of what word would better describe Emily. Emily frowns at her.

"How about neither?"

"Oh, whatever. What's really stopping you from talking to her? Are you scared or something" Hannah asks with her hand as if she was waiting for money to be put in purses her lips,

"You can't be serious. Maybe I'm just not into her that way. Or maybe I was serious when I said that I'm staying single this year" Emily said looking at Hannah with her eyebrows raised. "And put your hand down already" Emily grabs her hand putting it down not waiting for her.

"You not 'into' her?" Hannah says with air quotes around 'into'. "Sure you're not 'into' her that's why you're always checking her out when she's near by. You're not fooling anyone, stud." Hannah tilts her head, "Stud better describes you but anyways," Hannah shakes her head to focus, "I'm going with your scared for some reason." Emily rolled her eyes while shutting her locker, "Yea. I don't know if it's because you could actually really like her or if it's just her brother who is fine as well" Hannah closes her eyes for a second as if she is imagining him in her head. Emily furrows her eyebrows at Hannah's expression and starts to smile before giggling. Hannah's eyes pop open once she realized what she was doing and then narrows her eyes at Emily.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who is 'into' someone." mimicking Hannah with the air quotes, "How come you haven't talked to Caleb?" Emily asks leaning against her locker and smirking at Hannah. "Are you scared?" Hannah rolls her eyes,

"No. I'm just trying to figure out if I want to go for him or not. I haven't decided yet." Hannah says shrugging her shoulders trying to brush it off. Emily nods her head,

"Uh huh. I totally believe you right now" Hannah glares at her making Emily laugh again. Hannah rolls her eyes before focusing her eyes on Spencer and the person she was walking with. Hannah starts smirking. Spencer walks closer as her and Maya spilt ways nodding her head,

"Ok Maya. Sounds good" Emily freezes once she hears Maya's name. She whips her head around quick trying to locate where Maya was.

"Well don't break your neck, Em. I mean since you're not 'into' her at all right." Emily rolled her eyes and cursed herself for being so obvious. She looks at Hannah who was laughing at her now.

"Why are we still friends" Emily says smirking and Hannah pushes her,

"You love me and you could never be without me obviously since I'm amazing and will be your stylist when you become an olympian and I love you because you get me when Spencer and Aria doesn't get me at so of course we would be friends but not only that but best friends. Also, I tell you the truth and here is the truth, you are whipped" Emily smiles shaking her head as Spencer walks up and Emily notices she is by herself.

"Move Hannah". Hannah moves back and is now smirking at Emily. "What did I miss?" Emily sees a flash of purple and remembers that Maya wore a purple top today and tunes out Hannah as she fills Spencer in on what happened. Her eyes moves on to see Maya at her locker. Luckily, it was still warm outside and Maya was wearing another pair of her shorts and her black chucks. Emily moves eyes down Maya's body slowly before coming up back up to her head and sees Maya raise an eyebrow at her. _Ohhh busted._ A small smirk appears on Maya's lips and then she mouths 'hi' and finger waves at Emily causing her to blush and look down for a minute. _Get it together Em. Stop acting like you can't flirt. _Emily mentally shakes her head before looking back up at Maya. Maya's smirk appear to have grown bigger but is also biting the corner of her bottom lip. _Damn._ Emily takes a breath before licking her lips slowly at Maya watching how Maya's eyes went directly to them, then catches her bottom lip between her teeth with a smirk on her face. Maya's eyes finally returns to Emily's and she doesn't miss the look of lust in her eyes. Maya closes her locker and turns to start walking towards her only to be stopped by her brother stepping infront of Maya causing their connection to break.

"Emily" Emily hears Aria's voice call her. _When did she get here?_ She quickly looks over at the girls wondering how much did she miss in the conversation.

"Yea" She smiles quickly at her, trying to act like she was paying attention to her the whole time but it looks like it doesn't work. They all frown at her knowing full well she was paying attention. Luckily for her, Paige came up to her.

"Hey Em. Hey guys" Causing Spencer and Hannah to roll their eyes. Emily glares at them and they both mumble a hi to her while Aria says hi in a friendlier tone to her, trying to make it her feel welcome and she genuinely liked Paige. She was the only one that thought Paige and Emily should date out of the group but of course she was outnumbered 3 to 1, "Em, wanna walk with me to the locker room" Emily smiles at her and nods her head.

"Alright guys, I will see you at the grill after practice" They all nod,

"Paige" Aria says before they start walking away, "You can join us as well if you want" She smiles at her causing Spencer and Hannah to give her a 'wtf' look. She just raises her eyebrows at them and then looks back at Paige who had a huge smile on her face.

"Ummm sure. Thanks Aria" Aria nods her head. Emily rolls her eyes and notices Maya still talking to her brother with a smile. Maya glances at Emily and winks over at her as Emily just smiles and looks down. Paige hooks arms with her, oblivious of the looks that Emily and Maya are giving each other. Emily looks over at Paige's arm hooked with her and then back at Paige, raising an eyebrow. "Ready" Emily looks down and then shrugs her shoulders. She was just ready to get in the water and do work. They begin walking. Maya notices Emily passing by with a girl and their arms hooked around each other. She raises her eyebrows before looking down with a concentration look on her face that may resemble a frown. Emily looks up to see if she can catch Maya's eye one more time but Maya is looking down with a frown on her face. _What happened? _Emily really wanted to stop and see what was wrong but didn't, considering she still hasn't said a word to Maya since she got here. They walk past and Emily can't help but spares a backwards glance to see Maya watching her walk away and then walks away with her brother. Emily feels a surge of confidence flow through her and faces forward again with a smirk on her face, so ready for practice to begin as they walk towards the locker room.

Once in the locker room, Emily heads to her locker to open it and get ready for practice. She places her books on the bench and then pulls off her shirt revealing toned muscles from how hard she worked over the summer. Paige looks over at her and can't help but lick her lips loving what she sees. Emily feels eyes on her but doesn't care at the moment. All she cares about is getting in the water as she unbutton her jeans before pulling them down. Paige bites down on her lip trying to stifle a moan hoping that this year she can get Emily to be hers. "Can't keep your eyes off, huh" Shaking Paige out of her trance, she sees Emily smirking at her. Emily winks at her before taking her towel and her bathing suit into the bathroom to change.

All throughout practice, Emily felt a few of the girls' eyes on her but she didn't care nor did it bother her. She just wanted to swim, not talk, not flirt but swim during practice but once practice is over then she would do all of those things. However, the girls didn't feel the same way and they felt the consequences of it when coach made them swim extra laps at the end of practice. Thankfully, Paige wasn't one of those girls and liked to push Emily to do her best which was good practice for her. They were done and Emily was just zipping up her jacket getting ready to go when she felt her phone vibrate. She takes it out of her pocket to see a text from another girl that she met through facebook. "When can we hang out again" She hears a voice over her shoulder and looks at Paige raising her eyebrow. _Really? _"Oh… I'm sorry.. I was thinking that it was a text from your friends saying to ditch me" _Sure you did. _Emily rolls her eyes, responding back to the text first and then to Paige,

"You ready…" She looks over at one of the swimmers who had to stay late that just came in, "because I'm starving" She quickly looks her up and down with a smirk making her blush.

"Yea let's go. I'll pay" Paige says almost like it seems they were going on a date. _Free food is fine by me._ Emily just shrugged her shoulders before walking out the door with Paige trailing behind her, "If you didn't drive, we could walk?" Emily shakes her head,

"No I'm good. I drove today" She flashes Paige a quick smile before walking in the direction of her car and getting in with Paige in the passenger seat. She starts the car before pausing for a second to make sure she has everything.

"Something wrong" Emily shakes her head,

"No. just making sure I have everything. Hold on for a second" Paige nods her head as Emily gets out of the car to open her back seat door to look in her bag. Making sure she has everything, she zips it up and then closes the backdoor. She looks over by chance and sees Jenna talking to the one girl who Emily has been trying to talk to for the past couple of days. She narrows her eyes as she sees that the two of them are engaged in a conversation that appears to be fun with the way that they kept smiling at each other. _Is she really into her? _Jenna looks over at her and smirks causing Maya to turn to see what she is looking at and Emily to roll her eyes at her while turning to get in the car. "Ok, ready?" Paige nods while turning on the radio to listen to Fall Out Boy. Emily back out and catches Maya looking at her before shifting her eyes to see Paige in the car with her. For some reason, Emily felt like she was caught doing something that she wasn't supposed to be doing which was weird since she wasn't doing anything wrong. Emily noticed Jenna say something to Maya causing maya to look back at her with almost of a disappointed look on her face and then replaces it with a small smile before turning and walking with Jenna somewhere. _What did she say to her? _

"Ummm Em." Emily shakes out of her thoughts to glance over at Paige. "You ok?"

"Yea. Just thinking of what I want from the grille that you're going to get for me" Emily shrugs while driving out of the parking lot towards the grille.

"Oh ok." Paige nods her head and then licks her lips, "Just to let you know, I'll give you anything you want." Emily smirks making a turn onto the main road,

"Good to know. I'll keep that in mind" As she turns up the volume to the song to end the conversation but her mind kept going back to the look Maya gave her while she was in the car with Paige.


	3. Chapter 3 - Out My System

**AN: I'm happy you guys are liking the story so far. Here's another chapter. Please excuse the typos and errors. Hopefully you enjoy this one as well!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.**

Chapter 3 - Out My System

Emily knew Jenna said something completely untrue to Maya she just didn't know what she said. During English class, Emily noticed that Maya didn't once look her way which is unusual considering she thought that today could be the day when they actually said something to each other. Negative. Jenna told Maya that she was dating Paige making Emily look like a player and a cheater. Emily doesn't cheat considering she doesn't date and she's not a player because she tells the girls what is up before they even start talking. Emily found out from Hannah who noticed there was no interaction between the two, well at least on Maya's side. Hannah told Spencer to see what was up with that and Spencer found out during her last period, who then told Emily what happened. _Fucking ridiculous. _Emily shakes her head closing her locker, wondering why people had to say something negative about her. It's not she was hurting anyone, she always told the truth; she was single, she wasn't looking for anything serious, and didn't want a relationship. It's not her fault people thought they could change her mind or they feel in love with the sex.

She was the last one leaving the locker room today since she had energy to burn. She closed her locker and picked up her bag leaving the locker room. She walked down the halls towards her locker to get her books for homework and couldn't help but hear a melody playing from one of the classrooms. She paused at her locker before continuing to unlock and open it. _Whoever is playing is really good._ She got her books out and was curious about who was playing. She never liked classical but there was something about the melody that made her feel relaxed. She liked it. She scrunched her nose and then smiled. _Never would've of thought I would think that_. She laughed a little while closing her locker, she followed the sound of the music and noticed it coming from an open classroom door. She figured she would casually walk past, take a quick glance and keep going. She slowed her pace so she could do it and was shocked at who was playing the instrument. _Maya_. Emily stopped at the sight and couldn't believe that it was Maya playing but it's not like she knew anything about Maya to assume she didn't play. Maya had her eyes closed as her fingers gracefully moved along the strings and how the bow smoothly moved in sync to make the beautiful music. Maya swayed lightly from side to side as if the music was flowing through her body. Emily stood there and looked on in amazement with a slight smile on her face and then suddenly Maya frowned a little bit before then opening her eyes causing Emily to stop breathing. _Oh shit!_ She looked directly at Emily with a surprised expression before an amused smile displayed across her face.

Maya didn't miss a note as she continued to play even if she was surprise to see Emily. She noticed Emily's damp hair and a towel around her shoulders, as she trailed her eyes down Emily's body. Emily had a sports-bra on with sweats pulled down low on her hips and sliders on. She brings her gaze back to Emily and quirks an eyebrow while mouthing 'damn' to her. Emily tilts her head a little and then watches Maya glance down again. Emily folds her arms and feels her naked skin, her eyes widen now remembering she didn't put a shirt on. Maya smirks at her making Emily blush looking down smiling before looking back at her. _Oh get it together, Em!_ She shakes her head and Maya's smirk grows bigger. Emily looks up and then smirks at her as Maya tilts her head curious about why Emily is smirking. Emily bites her lip and then hooks her thumb into the side of her sweats making Maya's smirk leave her face and both eyebrows raise up a little. Emily slowly starts pulling them down exposing some more of skin to Maya. Maya bites her lip before ending the song causing Emily to pull them back up to where it was sitting on her waist before. Maya smiles as Emily goes to clap but then hears someone else clapping. _Huh?_ Maya looks away and then she hears,

"Good job Mayan" Caleb say as he comes into view and then glances behind him. "Oh hi" he looks her up and down and Emily suddenly feels self-conscious. _Way to meet the family for the first time half-naked._ he smirks at her, "Nice first impression." Emily blushes at the thought and Maya calls out to her brother,

"Cal, enough" he smirks. Thankfully her girl is sticking up for her. Emily then freezes and Caleb notices. _Her Girl!_ He frowns at her,

"hey you ok? I was ju-" Emily didn't care to hear the rest as She just shakes her head and takes off trying to get to the safety of her car. She hears faintly him saying he was only kidding but she didn't stop. This was not good, no this was not good at all. _Shit._ She was already thinking of Maya as her girl and meeting her family. She was breathing fast and her heart was pounding so loud on her ears that Emily was afraid it was going to explode. She doesn't do this. She hasn't done this in forever. She doesn't do relationships. She wanted to stay single and mess around her senior year of high school, right? _Would a relationship be different with Maya?_ She shakes her head and then hits her steering wheel with her palms. "Fuck!" She couldn't be in a relationship again especially if Maya had her feeling this way and they haven't even said a word to each other yet. She would be exactly how she was with Ali. _I'm trippin_. Her hands ran through her hair as her thoughts went to Ali and their relationship. It was amazing in the beginning except with the fact that they had to hide it but it was still good. Then Ali cheated many of times and she took her back numerous times just because she loved Ali and Ali promised she would never do it again. Then they actually came out as a couple but nothing changed. It was the never-ending story when it came to Ali and their relationship. Ali would tell her she wanted a break and then get back with her in a couple of days. Emily closed her eyes, controlling her breathing again. She's been in love and it sucked, been in a relationship and it sucked. She shakes her head, she needed to stay single and that was final. She opened her eyes and grabbed her phone, scrolling through the contacts she comes across one that would get her mind off this silly notion of being in a relationship. She hits call and waits for the person to pick up which isn't very long, "Hey Em, what you doin?" Emily smirked,

"It could be you in the next 5 minutes if you want" hearing the person on the phone intake a sharp breath. Yep, she needed a distraction. She starts her car and pulls out looking in the rear view mirror she sees Maya come out of the school. Emily stops at the stop sign desperately wanting to turn around.

"Who says I'm not busy" they ask, their voice interrupting Emily out of her thoughts. Emily chuckles,

"Then why would you answer your phone" Emily still sitting at the stop sign looking in the mirror. "If you are that's fine, I'll talk to you when I talk to you. Se-"

"Just hurry up. 5 minutes em" Maya turns around and walks back into the school.

"See you soon" Emily smirks, hangs up and then starts driving to the place.

About 15 minutes later, Emily showed up knowing she wouldn't like that she was late. Emily knocked on the door with a smile on her face as a certain blonde opened the door to reveal her face, "your late. I said 5 minutes so you owe me" Samara said as she opens the door in her lingerie.

"And you owe me a good time so we're both even" Emily looks her up and down before motioning with her hand about coming in. Samara rolls her eyes as she steps aside to let Emily in. She closes the door but then finds herself pinned up against the door by Emily. Emily's hand on her hip the other one in her hair pulling her head back and to the side, "you smell good" Samara shivers and can't believe how much Emily changed from the first time she met her. Emily places an open mouth kiss on her exposed neck and then licks up to her ear while the hand on her hip moves to her stomach draws her back, closer to Emily as she grinds into her. "You taste good too". Yep, who would've ever thought the shy innocent Emily Fields would ever turn into a confident borderline cocky player who knew exactly what's she's doing to make girls fall for under her spell. Emily let's go of her much to Samara disappointment and walks over to her bed taking her shirt and sweats off. Samara turns around glaring but then it goes away to see Emily only in her lingerie laying on the bed. Emily smirks at her and the lifts a finger motioning for her to come here. Samara walks to the bed and then climbs on top of it and her. Samara has to watch out because if one wasn't careful, they could fall for Emily because of the sex. Emily loved sex to be passionate, sensual, seductive and it may make you think that she's making love to you but she's not. To her, it's just sex and that's how sex is supposed to be. She hovers over Emily and it doesn't take long for Emily to pull her down to meet her lips. Samara looked nothing like Maya which was good that way her mind wouldn't be on Maya. Emily opened her mouth which Samara follows her lead to duel tongues. One hand snuck down to samara breast squeezing it causing Samara to gasp and relinquish control of the kiss to Emily. Emily's other hand went down to her ass to slap and squeeze it eliciting a moan from Samara. Emily slowed down the kiss and her movements to let anticipation build between them and making Samara go crazy for her. Emily flips them so she's on top and pulls away from Samara to look in her eyes, "I missed your body, Sammy". Emily smirked at her as her hand roamed freely on Samara's body as she kissed her again much more deeply making Samara whimper at the pace of what she was doing.

She moves to the side to kiss her cheek before nibbling a little on her jaw and then moving her way down to her neck. Placing light kisses on it before sucking and then biting her neck making Samara groan and grind her hips into Emily especially since Emily knew exactly what Samara liked. "Fuck" Samara gasped as Emily's hand reached down and into Samara panties to play with her clit slowly. Emily moved down her neck nipping at her collar-bone before giving the top of her breasts open mouth kisses sucking in her skin a little before pulling away. Samara quickly undid her bra and Emily's mouth quickly attached itself to her nipple making Samara cry out as her fingers went in deep inside Samara. "Fuck yes" Emily sucked hard on one before moving to the other while her fingers moved a steady pace in and out of Samara as she rocked her hips. Emily curled her fingers inside of her, feeling her walls tighten around them. Emily bit her nipple lightly before licking and then sucking it back in her hot mouth. "Shit" Emily knew Samara was close. She felt it and then smirked pulling away from her breast and her hand away from her pussy. Samara's eyes popped open watching as Emily laid beside her . "What the hell Emily?!" Emily smirked and then shook her head,

"Uh uh you owe me" Emily bit her lip looking at samara and still keeping the smirk on her face . Samara glared at her. "What" Emily said almost so innocent but her eyes said completely different while taking off her cheekys and sportbra. "Don't you want a taste" Emily quirked and eyebrow at Samara as Samara's eyes went down to Emily's thighs. Emily bent her legs and then opened them, "Come on, Sammy. Come show me what I was missing?" She said stroking herself making Samara suck in a sharp breath and then position herself between Emily's legs. Emily moved the hair out of Samara's face for her as she place a light kiss on her before tasting Emily completely. Emily watched Samara as she sucked on her with a smile on her face, "good girl" she says as she closes her eyes and head falls back on the pillows behind her. She focused on the pleasure Samara was giving her, however; her thoughts went to Maya and imagined Maya in between her legs. _Oh no!_ Emily started to breathe faster and roll her hips into Samara's face still imagining that it's Maya. "Shit keep goin" Emily's says as she feels her orgasm build faster. _Fuck Maya!_ She has it bad but at this point she doesn't care because it was feeling amazing. She feels fingers enter her and she whimpers as she turns her head to the side and let's go of her head. "Please don't stop". Samara is surprised that Emily said please. Emily never says please so she has to be doing a great job as she kisses up her body and kisses Emily. Emily pulls her close and then enters her as well still keeping her eyes closed. "Fuck so good baby" she whispers into her ear.

"OH MY GOD FUCK EMILY!" Samara/Maya screams as she cums hard on Emily's fingers. Emily hits hers a few seconds after, cumming so hard that she didn't know was possible. They stay for a second before Emily opens her eyes seeing Samara's face and not Maya's. She pecks Samara before pulling away from her. _Fuck stay calm._ She never cuddles after sex, never. She controls her breathing and finds the energy to sit up and gather her clothes. Samara watches Emily get up, exposing her beautiful body as she still tries to get her energy back. "Emily" Samara calls out to her. _Not now. _Emily hears her phone goes and is so happy because now she doesn't have to make up some excuse to leave.

"Hey mom…." Emily says putting on her sweats and looking for her shoes and shirt. "No ma'am I was doing a few extra laps..." She turns to look at Samara and sees her point towards the side. She runs to her shirt putting on her shirt, "yea coach said she has a few scouts coming next weekend so I figured some extra laps would help me..." She slips on her sliders and walks toward Samara. "I don't know about Danby or Hollis but we'll see..." She sits down on the bed leans over to give Samara a quick kiss. "Yes ma'am dad told me he's coming home soon.." Emily licked Samara nipple and then starts sucking on it making Samara turn more towards her before letting it go with a soft plop. "Yes ma'am I'm on my way." She gets up getting her keys out of her pocket. "Love you too, bye" She goes towards the door and turns, "It was nice seeing you again Sammy." she looks at her body and then bites her lip watching Samara comes towards her.

"Can you stay a couple of minutes?" Samara asks holding Emily's shirt really wanting another round. Emily smirks and then shakes her head before giving her a kiss and then opens the door. Samara pouts,

"Good night Sammy" She says leaving and going home. She makes it home and goes straight to the shower. As she washes her hair, her thoughts go to Maya and how peaceful she looked playing the instrument. She shakes her head, she either needs to just have sex with Maya and get her out of her system or just… _Maybe I should just do that? No relationship just sex._ Emily smiled and nods while stepping out of the shower, "Yea. Get her out my system."


	4. Chapter 4 - Tongue Tied

AN: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Thank you guys for your patience! Hopefully your day has been amazing! Here's this chapter and I'm not going anywhere will be up soon as well! Hopefully you guys enjoy it! Til next time! Please excuse the errors and typos!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 4 - Tongue tied

_Fucking Coward._ Yep, That's exactly how she felt right now. She snorted in disbelief as she walked towards the cafe still not believing herself right now. This was definitely not her. She was going to ask Maya on a date or something along those lines but her tongue, mouth, hell her whole body wasn't working to go towards Maya and talk to her. Emily shook her head, she just needed a different approach for Maya. Maya was different from the other girls she goes after so she would need a different approach to talk to her. _Yea, that's it. I'm not a coward. I'm just being cautious._ Emily nodded while opening the door to the cafe. Her phone vibrated signaling a text that came through. She opens the message seeing that Samara was telling her 'good luck' and if she won she would get a reward. Emily smirked, shaking her head. _The only reward I want is to actually talk to Maya or get a kiss from her. Kiss would be better though. _Emily continued walking towards the care with her mind on Maya. _I wonder if she would go to the party tonight? Maybe I can talk to her there? Maybe even get a dance? _Emily smiled at that thought and then shook her head, focusing on her swim meet later today.

Thankfully it's Friday and she has to concentrate on her swim off that her team has every year to get them ready for their seasons since she was a co-captain. She was thankful that the day was going by fast since it is now lunch and she was hungry. While making her way through the lunch line she picks up a grilled chicken Caesar salad and hears a familiar voice behind her, "Hey Emily".

_Paige McCullers, of course._ Emily turns and smiles at Paige, "Hey Paige. How are you?" Emily decided to make small talk while waiting to pay for her lunch.

"Could be better?" _I'm sure you could. _Emily smirks knowing that Paige still wanted to wife her up. "What about you?"

"I'm great" Emily smiled at her while paying for her food, "Ready for the swim off"?

Paige looks her up and down, "Yea I can't wait to see if you still got it or if you're going to get distracted". Emily chuckles a little about what Paige said. _Distracted huh?_ _By you?_

"Still got it, huh?" Emily looks away before coming closer to Paige still with eyes down. Paige's eyes widen with lust before licking her lips,

"Yea. You may have lost some of your skills" Emily chuckled at that thought. Emily pins her with a seductive look making Paige stop breathing for a second. _Got her._

"Nah, but I thought you already knew how good my strokes are tho", Emily says with a smirk and raising her eyebrow at her. Paige blushes. "See you later, Paige". Emily giggles, winking at her and then walks away.

Emily sets her tray on the table and sits next to Hannah. Out the corner of her eyes, she sees Hannah smirking at her while shaking her head. Emily groans, knowing that Hannah saw the Paige interaction.

"Keep it shut, Hannah". Emily rolls her eyes while fixing her salad.

Still Smirking, "I have no idea what you're talking about Em".

"Sure you don't" Emily takes a bite of her salad as her eyes wonders the cafe for a certain brunette.

"Although I would say that you almost made the girl faint by being so close to her" Making Emily laugh. "Damn" Hannah shakes her head smiling, "We'll you wouldn't be my best friend if you didn't though" Emily shrugs her shoulders and then nods her head. _This is true. _Aria comes over and sits across from her and smiles at her. While Spencer across from Hannah while pulling out her lunch from her bag.

"Soooo Em?" Emily looked up at Spencer after taking a bite of her salad, "How's Paige doing with the breakup?" Emily glared at Spencer as Spencer and Hannah laughed at her.

"Wait! You were dating Paige and now you guys are broken up?" Aria says shocked. As Hannah patted Emily on her back, causing Emily to glare at her. "Since when?" _Oh God. _Emily turned to Aria,

"Since never. I'm still single" Emily then looks at Spencer who is smirking at her, "Jenna told Maya that I was dating Paige for some unknown reason" Spencer shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly,

"Maybe because she wants Maya. She also told Maya that Emily was a player but i told her the Paige part wasn't true" Emily smiles for a second before looking up,

"Wait? What about the player part" Emily says and Spencer shrugs her shoulder.

"I don't know. You said you were staying single this year so you could still hook up with whoever you want, whenever you want" Spencer says making Emily narrow her eyes. _Oh, you jerk._

"Besides, I thought you weren't 'into' Maya like that?" Hannah says with a smirk on her face causing Spencer and Aria to giggle. _Sure I'm not._

"Funny" Emily says shakes her head and continue eating her salad without saying anything more.

"Wait, Em? Were you actually thinking about saying something to Maya?" Hannah asks while smirking. Emily rolls her eyes and shakes her head no.

"Still tongue tied, huh?" Spencer smirks while eliciting giggles from Hannah and Aria.

"I don't get tongue tied. If I wanted to I could talk to her but she's not ready for me." Emily says confidently while shrugging her shoulders. She glances at the doors to see Maya come in making Spencer curious enough to glance behind her shoulders.

"Oh really? We'll see about that." Spencer snickers and turns around to get Maya's attention, "HEY MAYA! Come here for a sec!" Emily widens her eyes at Spencer while Aria and Hannah laugh getting ready to see a show. Curiously, Maya smiles and walks over to the table that they are at. Emily is slightly panicking on what to say. _Breathe Em Breathe._

"Hey guys. What's up Spence?" Maya comes and sits next to Spencer while looking at her. _Well, Damn! I knew she was gorgeous but up close just takes it to another level._

"I was wondering if you did your paper for History on World War II yet?" Spencer asks while glances over at Emily with a smirk.

"Still tongue tied Em" Hannah whispers to her as Emily shoves her a little.

"UGH, Spencer you're such a nerd" Maya says mockingly while Spencer glares at her, "butttt it's a turn on since you're a hot nerd". Maya smiles making Spencer blush. Making Emily glare at Spencer. _Really Spencer!_ Maya chuckles at Spencer.

"What are your names" Maya asks while looking down the table at Aria and Hannah.

"Aria" she says giving a little wave.

"Hannah, and I like your jacket" Hannah says gushing over Maya jacket. Maya then in turns compliments Hannah's outfit making them click over clothes. _I thought Spencer said she set her straight._

"And what is your name Beautiful?" Maya asks looking Emily straight in the eye. _Shit she's talking to me… WAIT! she called me beautiful!_ "Unless you don't want me to know your name" Maya says with an amused look on her face. Emily eyes widen noticing she has yet to say anything back making her trio laugh at her. _Damnit Emily just say your name!_ "it's ok I can keep calling you beautiful instead" Maya smiles at her. _Get it together Emily!_ Emily mentally shakes her head and responds.

"Ahem, I-itsss Emily". Emily stutters while trying to control her breathing with Maya being so close to her. Maya tilts her head to side filing it away for memory. _She looks really good when she does that._

"Cute. I'll make sure i remember that." Maya winks at her and then looks at Spencer, "and to answer your question, No I haven't yet but I will eventually".

"MAYA!" Caleb calls out to her. Signaling to her to come on. _She's leaving already._ Maya points a finger at him while getting ready to stand up.

"Well, as much fun as this was, I have to go. I will see you guys later" Maya says smiling and then stands up to leave.

"WAIT!" Maya stops her motion, "Are you going to the swim off?" Hannah asks trying to figure out a way to hook Maya and Emily up.

"Ummmm, I don't think so" Maya says while chuckling, "Why?"

"Well Emily is the swim captain and everyone is going" Hannah says nonchalantly but knowing that she just changed Maya's mind when she sees Maya's eyes light up at the mention of Em being on the swim team and turns to look at Emily.

"Really?" Maya says putting her hands on the table, leaning a little towards Emily with one of her eyebrows raised. _Let's go, Em. You got this._

"Ummm, y-yea." Emily stutters before clearing her throat, "ahem yea I swim". Emily getting herself under control.

Maya smirks at Emily and tilts her head" Are you any good?" _Do you wanna find out?_

Emily raises her eyebrows a little and then shrugs. "So I've been told". She says with a smirk and takes a quick glance at Maya's cleavage. _Damn_. Maya raises her eyebrows stunned that Emily is being bold but turned on at the same time. "Maybe you should come and find out for yourself." A small smile forms on Maya's face.

"Maybe I should" Maya smirks and bites her lower lip letting it out slowly while eye sexing her._ Please do._ "But you look like you would be good." _I'll be better than that._ "You have the body for it"_._ Emily blushes.

"Thanks" Emily whispers while trying to cover up her blush after hearing her friends giggle at the interaction between the two. Maya nods her head while smiling. Maya thinks that she looks cute and innocent when she blushes. Liking the idea that she can make her blush but likes the player side of her which is bad. Emily is definitely the one to stay away from but she doesn't know if she can now.

"Your welcome. But just in case, I guess I can come just to be sure you know what you're doing and if you're doing it right". She winks at Emily. Emily's smile widens. _Oh I'll make sure I do! Thank you Spencer and Hannah!_ Emily is excited that Maya is flirting with her and she's not coming to her match.

"Only you can be the judge" Emily says biting her lip and feeling her confidence escalating. Maya smiled at her and quirking an eyebrow,

"You're right about that." Maya looks away, "Well it was nice meeting you all." Maya turns to look at Emily, "I'll see you guys again, soon". Maya smiles at everyone again, she stands up and starts walking towards Caleb. Caleb rolls his eyes and throws an arm over her shoulder leading her to the exit. Glancing over her shoulder, Maya bites the corner of her lip with a smile on her face and winks at Emily. Emily smiles back still biting her lip before Maya disappears through the doors. Hannah bumps Emily causing her to look at all her friends that have smiles on her face making her roll her eyes knowing that they were going to pick on her.

"If it wasn't for me, you would still be tongue tied watching her walk away" Hannah says shaking her head at Emily and making her groan while they laugh at her.


	5. Chapter 5 - At least for now

AN: Here is the next chapter. I'm not going anywhere will be updated soon. Please excuse the errors and typos as always. And hopefully you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 5 - At least for now

Emily had her jacket on with no pants ready for her last race which was an event away from now after the boys go and Maya still wasn't there. She was disappointed because she thought for sure Maya said she was coming and then she could ask her out afterwards. _So much for that idea. _She was actually thinking of taking Samara's offer about a good time for tonight. Emily smiled a little when she saw Beth come in and wave her over.

"We'll aren't you a little late, huh Beth" Emily teased her as Beth nodded.

"I know." Beth said as she looked her up and down. "You look good" Emily narrowed her eyes while nodding her head, "Are you going to the party tonight?" Emily looked away for a second trying to think if she actually wanted to go now while running a hand through her hair.

"Umm I'm a little undecided right now." Emily shrugged her shoulders. "Are you?" Beth nodded her head. Emily raised her eyebrows like she was interested, "Well in that case, I may have to make an appearance." Beth looked away before coming close to Emily and whispered in her ear,

"And then maybe I can make it up to you for being late" She kissed Emily on the cheek before pulling back and biting her lip. Emily licked her lips. _Well if you insist. _She looked at Beth with a smile on her face while back up and shrugging her shoulders as Beth grinned at her before taking off her jacket and heading to her bag to get her swim cap. She slyly glances at the stands to see if Maya was here one last time but didn't find her. _There's other girls, Em. No biggie. _Her eyes connected with Sydney noticing Sydney coming over with a teasing smile on her face. _What is she up to_?

"Hey Em" Emily smiled at her while squinting her eyes at her trying to figure out what she was up to. "So I was thinking" _about? _"that since you're the best at what you do" Sydney looked her up and down, "That maybe you could give me some private one on one time" _Why did you have to be on the team? _Emily would never mess around with a teammate again after the drama that happened with Paige. "You know help me out a bit" _Nope not again._

"I don't know about that, Syd." Emily smiled at her running a hand through her hair. "I don't think you would be able to handle it." _Nothing wrong with flirting._

"I would too." Sydney trailed her eyes down and then back up, "Come on, Em. You're the best and I wanna know what the best feels like" Sydney said coming closer to Emily and putting a hand on her arm. Paige sees the interaction between the two and then walks over to the two.

"Best at what?" Paige interrupts the two. Sydney looks over at Paige shrugging her shoulders,

"Best in the water. Is that ok with you Paige?" Sydney narrows her eyes at Paige, hating the fact that she interrupted their private conversation. Emily looked between the two with a smile on her face shaking her head. _See, drama. _

"Sure" Paige said shrugging her shoulders and folding her arms over her chest. "I know first hand that Emily is good" with a smirk getting Sydney to glare at her. _Oh Lord! _Emily put her head down and her pinched the bridge of her nose to keep from laughing out loud. _Never again!_

"But that was in the past. I'm sure she's better now, right Em" Sydney said with a smile getting Paige to glare back at her before they both looked at her. She looked at them bringing her hand down to her mouth to bite on her knuckle trying to hide the smile. She nodded and then makes her way to her lane with the two of them trailing her. "See, I wanna know what the best feels like".

"With your stamina, you couldn't keep up with Emily" Paige responded pulling Emily back in the conversation. _I need to get out of this conversation. _She looked at Paige who stepped a little closer to Sydney.

"We'll this escalated quickly." She mumbled. _Actually_, _I need to break these two up. _She turned around bending over so she can wrap her hair up before standing back up looking at them. "Ladies" They both turned to her as she gave them a smile, "We're both playing for the same team, so calm down" Emily turned to Sydney smiling "Sydney I'm flattered and maybe I'll give you some pointers one day" Sydney bite her lip at the idea of Emily giving her pointers. _Maybe. _"and Paige" She then turned to Paige who grinned at her "You know I'm not just good. I'm the best at what I do." Paige blushed a little. "Now both of you" Point to both of them. "Need to start getting ready since you're competing against me in the next event so you better bring your A game" Emily said giving them one last wink before turning and bending down to stretch. THey both looked at her before they hear their coach yell at them to get ready. They both put on the caps and start stretching for the race. Emily doesn't see that Maya has not entered gym as she doing her little ritual before she hops on her block stretching her arms.

"I guess we'll see what you're about, huh Fields?" Paige says looking at Emily with lust in her eyes. Emily rolls her eyes and then turns to Paige with a smirk,

"I guess, good luck" Emily smiled at her and then got in position.

"Get set," the coach says and all the girls that are swimming this race get in their positions ready to dive in the water. POW! They all jump in. Emily is calm and gliding smoothly and quickly through the water. She doesn't pay attention to anything, only her strokes and breath as she reaches the platform a couple of seconds before Paige. She takes her goggles off along with her swim cap as she looked at the times. _A second faster than last time. _She smiles satisfied with her time. She lifts herself up and starts drying herself completely missing that Maya was there sitting with her friends, cheering for her.

"You still have it, Fields" Emily looks away smiling at Paige.

"Should've never doubted me" She shakes her head and right when she's about to look at her friends when her coach yelled at her,

"Fields! McCullers! Come here for a second" Emily nods her head, making her way over to her coach even though she feels eyes on her as she walks over to her. _Probably just one of my many admirers. _She rolls her eyes as she stands in front of him, "Great job you two! It's going to be between you two on who will be starting our relay team off to who i will be anchoring it. I need you two to keep pushing each other because I have feeling were going to bring home 1st this year" They both smile at him, "Good. Hit the showers you too." Emily nods and then looks over at her friends. They signal that they'll meet her outside and she smiles at them.

About 20 minutes later, she walks out the locker room with Paige trying to figure out what days should they come in early to practice more with the relay team. Paige smiles at her and then kisses her on her lips which surprises Emily. She stands there for a second before finally pulling away. _Oh Fuck! Did Beth see?_ She looked over at Beth to see she was talking to someone with her back to her. _Yes! _"Paige, really right now" Emily says putting a hand over her face before looking at her friends knowing they are going to give her shit about Paige but sees Maya standing with them and the look on her face shows that she saw it. _Oh no, she'e! _Maya looks down for a second and then says a quick goodbye to her friends and then takes off out the door into the hallway. Emily glares at Paige, "We'll talk about this later" Paige looks down nodding her head with a sad expression on her face. She then quickly runs out the door to catch up with Maya who is almost at the door leading to the parking lot. "Maya!" Emily says quickly grabbing her arm as and bringing her up against the wall outside of school.

"I should've known right" Emily opens her mouth but Maya continues, "I mean I was told by countless people that you were taken or that you were a player. So I shouldn't really be mad right now"

"No no no no." Emily says quickly, "I can explain" Maya snatches her arm out of Emily's grasp.

"Explain what?" Maya says raising her arms before crossing them over her chest. _Damn this is bad. _Emily opens her mouth but then closes it, "The fact that you're with Paige? Or how you're not a cheater?" Emily shakes her head,

"I-I'm not to both of those questions." Maya narrows her eyes at Emily, "I promise. I'm not with Paige". Maya tilts her head,

"Ok so you're a player then" Emily goes to answer, "I'm not stupid Emily. It's obvious that you guys have something going on and you probably mess with other people" Emily shakes her head again.

"Yes but not now" _Oh Fuck me! _Maya puts her tongue in her cheek as Emily closes her eyes. _Why did I say that? __Our first actual one on one conversation and I'm already messing it up._

"So you talk to a bunch of girls" Emily looks away for a second biting her cheek. _Way to go dumbass. _"You know I thought you were different when I made you blush earlier but I guess not. You're just a hell of an actor. How did you learn how to blush on the spot"

"I'm not a actor" Maya purses her lips and Emily's attention goes to them. "I can't blush on the spot. I don't know how you were able to do that since I haven't blushed in years" Maya rolled her eyes, "You can ask my friends."

"That you're a player" Maya tilted her head.

"I'm neither a player nor an actor. I tell the truth and I'm not even in a relationship?" Emily says, "is it that bad that I just wanna have fun"

"No but you should leave me out of it?" Maya nods and then puts her weight on one leg. "Jenna was right about you" Emily rolls her eyes clenching her jaw before taking a step closer to Maya.

"Oh really" Maya backs up. "What did she say then?" Emily keeps eye contact with Maya, refusing her to look away. Maya feels the wall behind her and knew this was bad. "what did Jenna say about me that you couldn't have asked my friends or even me? She can't stand me or my friends"

"I got that when we sat by your friends at your meet." Maya looked away with a smile before turning serious, "You were in a relationship and the girl broke your heart. Thus a player was born." Emily looked away. _Of course Jenna would know_. "And I didn't just ask Jenna." _Really? _Emily looked back at her, "I also asked Spencer about you and Hannah sai-" Emily interrupts her,

"So you've been asking about me" Emily smirked at her. _This is good._ Maya rolled her eyes before looking at her to reply,

"Yes I did. I liked what I saw and then when I heard about you I thought maybe it's not true but whenever there is smoke there's fire." Maya said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well at least you're not the only one. I was asking about you." Maya raises her eyebrows at her,

"Yea I bet" Emily came closer and Maya knew she was in trouble. Emily had too much sexual appeal especially when she had her jacket unzipped showing off her stomach and some shorts showing off her legs. "Emily"

"Maya." Emily said as she put a hand on Maya's hip, "you want the truth." Maya nodded and then sucked in her air quickly when Emily leaned in close to her, "The only true thing you heard about me is my sex game" Maya cursed under her breathe.

"Fuck" As she tried to calm herself down. _I wish. _Yep, she heard from quite a few girls that Emily knew what she was doing and it may make you fall in love with how she does it. Emily was thinking that maybe it was a good thing she saw Paige kiss her. Emily pulled her closer as Maya's hands landed on her abs and they jumped under her touch. _Damn._ "This is bad" Maya whispered.

"You sure? Because it feels amazing to me" Emily said in a raspy voice as she nuzzled Maya's ear and breathed into it making Maya moan softly.

"Em" She pulled her head back to look at Emily which was a mistake because the look in Emily's lust filled eyes were promising wicked pleasures that was causing her body to react in a way that she hasn't felt in a while. Emily licked her lips as she came closer and Maya knew that Emily was going to kiss.

"My" Emily whispered against her lips.

"Maya? You ok?" Jenna said and Maya turned her head to look at Jenna over Emily's shoulder. _Fucking Jenna Marshall._

"Tell her to give you a minute" Emily whispered as she squeezed Maya's hip causing a gasp to come from her.

"Umm. Can you give me a minute?" Jenna frowned a little before walking a little bit away but still keeping an eye on the two. Maya smiled at her before pushing Emily back some and making her groan. "Em, I like you" _and here comes the but. "_but I'm not going to be another one of your girls." Emily goes to say something but Maya continues before she has the chance, "We can be friends tho. I don't mind that".

"Ok" Emily smiled a little before it turned into a smirk, "but what type of friend tho?" Emily wiggled her eyebrows as Maya laughed at her. _I like that I can make her laugh._

"Just a friend. No benefits" Maya shaking her head but a smile still playing on her lips. Emily frowned mockingly but still a smile in her eyes, "So now you shouldn't get tongue tied around me anymore" Emily rolled her eyes,

"They told you." Maya laughed again, "It's not my fault. I've never met a girl like you before Maya St. Germain."

"I've never met a girl like you either Emily Fields. A player that blushes and gets tongue tied. That's a first" Maya teased her as Emily laughed. "We'll I gotta get going" Emily nodded, "But you're amazing swimmer."

"Thank you." Emily said with a soft smile on her face as she stepped back more to let Maya go to Jenna. "This doesn't mean I can't have your number tho, right" Maya grinned at her as she nodded before giving Emily, her phone so she can put her number in and then called her phone so she can save Maya's number. "have a good night"

"I'm sure you will too, Emily." Maya walked away as Emily watched biting the corner of her lip. Emily felt her phone vibrate and looked to see Beth was waiting for her. She looked back at Maya, thinking this was probably for the best between them. Before smirking, _We'll, at least for now it was._


	6. Chapter 6 - Changing

AN: Here is another chapter. Thank you guys for reading! Please excuse the errors as always and I forgot to say last time... Happy New Years to everyone! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 6 - Changing

Emily was in study hall, trying hard to figure out this math equation but couldn't figure it out to save her life. _I hate math_. She was just about to give up when she heard,

"Well who would've known that Emily Fields actually does homework. This is shocking" Emily smirks and shakes her head. "I would think you would have one of your many admirers to do your homework for you" Emily turned to look at Maya. Maya was teasing her as always. It's been two weeks, since Emily agreed to Maya's silly notion of them being 'Just friends' it consisted of them teasing and flirting with each other.

"Look who has jokes" Maya shrugs her shoulders, "I actually do my work unlike some jocks. I actually wanna take credit for my own accomplishments" Maya laughs at her.

"Sure you do" Emily rolls her eyes. "So guess who came up to me and what they said" Maya said teasingly. _Cute as always._ Emily looked away as if in thought,

"Ummm probably someone on the swim team" Maya raised her eyebrows at her.

"I will give that to you and what do you believe they said to me" Emily licks her lips,

"Hmmm do you really think you can stay just friends with Emily Fields" Emily smirks at her. Maya laughs at her while shaking her head, "No not that, huh? Ummmm. Ohhhh, when are you going to give up this silly notion of being just friends with Emily".

"Funny but seriously it was your 'girlfriend' that came up to me" Emily rolls her eyes. _Not surprising._ Ever since that day they agreed to being friends, Maya has always referred to Paige as her 'girlfriend'. "Yep and she told me to stay away from you" Emily frowned at that.

"Really?" Maya nodded to her. _I'll have to talk to her about that._ "well that's not going to happen because you can't stay away from me anyways" Maya laughed knowing Emily was right but just the same Emily can't stay away from her either.

"That's exactly right. Anyways, what are you doing?" Maya said leaning in close to see her book. _She smells good_. "Is that calculus?" Emily nods,

"Unfortunately. I've been on this problem for the past hour" Emily whined. Maya looks at skeptically, "Ok, 20 minutes but still I just hate math" Maya giggles at her.

"Ok. Give me your book" Emily quickly slid the book to her not wanting to look at it anymore causing Maya to laugh at her again. "Hmmmm...5x...formula..." Maya mumbled while reading as Emily smiled at her. _Cute. _"Oh ok. Ready Em?" Emily nodded, "come closer" Emily scooted her chair over with pencil and paper ready surprising Maya since she thought Emily was going to hit on her again. Emily looked at her ,

"Ready My" Maya nodded and then started explaining to her about the problem and the equation step by step. Making sure Emily completely understood it before giving her a similar problem to do to make sure she got it. A couple minutes later, Emily gave it to Maya to check. Maya looked over it to make sure everything was good. "Sooooo. Is it right?" Emily asks impatiently. Maya held up a finger at her. "Ughhhhh" She put her head on the table as Maya giggled at her actions.

"Ok…." Emily sat up quickly looked up at Maya, "It's right" Emily looked at her in disbelief before grabbing her paper and looking at Maya's before hers again.

"Holy Shit!" Emily yell, Maya laughed before the librarian came over to them and told them to leave immediately. Emily got her stuff and stood up along with Maya. "Yes. We're going since she owes me a lap dance anyways" Maya busted out laughing while hooking her arms with Emily and pulling her out of the Library.

"I swear you're horrible" Maya said as they walked over to her locker. Emily shrugged her shoulders, "And a lapdance. Really?" Emily laughed,

"I know, right? You probably can't even dance" Emily says with a smirk as Maya tilts her head and narrowing her eyes.

"Oh really?" Emily nodded,

"Yea just cause your black and from Cali doesn't mean you know how to dance." Emily shrugs her shoulders. _This is gonna be fun._

"You're right but I do know how to dance" Emily looked at her skeptically. "You could ask Jenna to be on the safe side" Maya smirked at as Emily rolled her eyes. _She danced with Jenna. That lucky bitch! _"I saw that. What's the reason why you guys don't like each other? Truthfully."

"Truthfully. It was because of A back then." Emily said knowing that Maya knew who 'A' was. Her ex-girlfriend. She doesn't know how but Maya has this way of getting her to open up to her. Weird since Emily never use to do that especially with anyone other than her trio. Maya waited patiently for Emily to continue. "I thought Jenna was cute when she moved here. A wasn't showing any interest in me so I was giving Jenna some attention but then she got jealous and finally dated me. Jenna would still flirt with me and A couldn't stand Jenna so they basically pledged war on each other and I became guilty by association along with my friends."

"hmmm that makes more sense." Maya nodded.

"Yep. I'm still not gonna ask her tho" Maya smiled a little at her while opening her locker, "Anyways you're worse than me" Maya frowned confused, "I mean who types they're paper the day it's due for class" Maya shakes her head trying not to laugh at being caught last week by Emily. "Such a naughty girl"

"Are you saying that like it's a bad thing" Emily shook her head fast coming closer,

"Definitely not if you're like that in the bedroom." Emily smirks, "Are you like that in the bedroom as well" Maya laughed and then went to slap her on the arm but Emily dodged it as they go sit down on a bench.

"I knew you were going to say that" Emily laughed at her, "You can't go five seconds without flirting, can you" Emily nodded, "Really"

"Yea just put me in a room full of boys" Maya laughed at her as Emily just shrugs her shoulders while putting on her aviators.

"Anyways. Why are you here with me and not with one of your many girlfriends" Maya asked crossing her legs which Emily eyes goes to. _Damn._

"To keep you company" Emily said relaxing in her chair, "And because you like seeing me" Maya shakes her head but keeping a smile on her face.

'Is that it?" Emily nodded, "Hmmm...I think it's the other way around though. You like seeing me" Emily grinned turning her head but Maya saw the blush creep on her face. She giggled. _That is true. _"Sooo, how many girls do you mess with besides your girlfriend?" Maya asked changing the subject for Emily. Emily rolled her eyes at the mention of girlfriend but was thankful for the subject change.

"Ummm… not many." Maya gave her a side glance and Emily smirked, "Seriously maybe 3 at the most." Maya nodded,

"And how many girls do they mess with" Emily titled her head,

"From what I know….none." Maya frowned at her, "What?"

"So you can talk to as many girls as you want but they can't" Emily shook her head, turning to face Maya more.

"I never said that." A smirk appeared on her face as Maya narrowed her eyes at her. "They just don't want to. Not my fault" Emily shrugs her shoulder, "You know how it is. Girls feel like they can be the one to change a player." Maya nodded. "Even after you tell them so many times.."

"They never listen." Maya finished for her. Emily nodded, "I still don't understand why they don't mess with someone else for the time being" Emily gave a cocky smirk as she took her aviators off.

"Because they wouldn't able to compare to me since I'm the best they ever had." Maya laughed, "You would be saying that too if you would give me one night. Hell, one hour and you would be begging me to keep going" Emily winked at her before putting her aviators back on.

"I walked right into that one." Emily nodded at her before looking away. Maya came close to her breathing in her ear. _Oh no, here comes the teasing. _Maya swept some of Emily's hair to one side so she can play with her neck as her other hand traced patterns on Emily's thigh. Emily closed her eyes and tried to focus on the breathing. "One hour, huh?" Maya voice dropped to a raspy whisper that sounded so sexy to Emily that she had to bite her lip in order not to moan out-loud. "And then I would want more, huh" _Fuck, I would want more! _Emily felt Maya get closer to her ear where her lips were softly touching it and her fingers were moving higher on Emily's thigh. "You sure you could handle it" _Hell yes!_ Maya licked her lips and Emily could swore she felt her tongue on her ear. "I've been told I have that good good" Emily bit harder and opened her eyes to see Maya's leg that was crossed, moving and then slowly brushed against hers. _Shit, she's soft and smooth. _Maya started giggling and then moved away from her knowing that she turned Emily on. "I'm good though." _I'm not._ Emily let go of her lip then clenched and unclenched her jaw repetiviely to get control back. Once under control, she then turned to look at Maya who had a huge grin on her face.

"Such a fucking tease" Emily smiled shaking her head as Maya laughed at her. "I can't stand you sometimes." Maya hooked her arm with hers and put her head on her shoulder still laughing.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist." Maya said before lifting her head still smiling at Emily who just shook her head. Maya smiled and waved at Jenna as she made her way over.

"Hey My." Jenna said once she made it over. Her smile faltered a little at seeing Maya so close to Emily and their arms hooked. "Fields" She rolled her eyes behind her avaitors.

"Marshall" Emily says and then looks away when she notices Sydney looking at her. She smirked at her before hearing the bell signaling class ended.

"Hey Em" Emily let go of Maya's arm while standing up and looking at her. "You have just three tattoos right?" Emily smiled at her and then shook her head. "I only saw three though" Maya said kind of frowning but tilting her head to see if she can locate more. "I don't even know what they say" Since Emily wears a jacket on most occasions or she was too far away at the swim meets to read what they said. _Hmmm. Payback._ Emily smirked at her,

"I have dog tags around my ankle", She steps out of her vans, placing her foot on the bench, "with my dad's, mom's, and my grandma's name in them. My dad has one too but it's around his neck with me, my mom, and my grandma names in his." Maya smiled at it before Emily slid her foot back in her shoe. Emily grabbed her left sleeve to pull it up and reveal her next tattoo on the inside of her wrist. An infinity symbol with love in it. "Number two" she looked at Maya who's attention was solely on her. Emily looked at her watch to make sure she and Maya had enough time to get to class. She glanced at Jenna who glared at her. She sent her a smile before unzipping her jacket and taking it off on her right side. Maya's eyes went to her abs that were slightly showing since her shirt had risen up. "Number three" Maya bit her lip before looking up at Emily as she held up her right arm almost flexing and showed Maya the next tattoo that had three lines, "'Sky above me, Earth below me, fire within me'." Maya bit her lip and nodded her head. "And I have a fourth one" She tilted her head up and act like she's thinking hard about it while putting her arm back in her jacket, "oh" She smiled before coming close to Maya's face before whispering in Maya's ear, "I would show it to you but there's too many people around for me to get naked." Maya's eyes grow big and she stopped breathing altogether at envisioning Emily naked.

"Fuck" Maya mumbled under her breath but didn't realize that she said it out loud until she heard Emily chuckle and then pulled back with a smile. Maya looked up and then looked down feeling her face getting hot as she put up a hand to hide it. _Got her._

"Do you have any, My" She nodded. Emily hears her name being called and then the warning bell rings. She looked over to see Hannah waving her over excitedly. She looked back at Maya "Maybe you can show me yours another time" She bit her lip and Maya blushed knowingly that Emily got her back from earlier. "Later, My." Emily said walking backwards, "Marshall". _Yes, I'm winning! _She gave her one last smirk before turning towards Hannah. Maya closed her eyes for a second with a smile on her face before Jenna nudged her saying for them to get to class. "Ready Han-" Emily smiled at her,

"Emily" Emily turned to see CeCe coming over to her, "Are you busy tonight?" She ask while smiling seductively at Emily. Emily half smiles at her before shaking her head. "Do you wanna come over?" _Not really. _Emily freezes for a second. This is different. She usually would've said yes but she's finding herself saying the complete opposite,

"Not tonight." Hannah looked shocked before looking down and hiding her smile, "I just have a math test tomorrow that I really wanna nail. Raincheck?" CeCe pouts before nodding. Emily smiled and then grabbed Hannah, "Ready" hannah Nods and then head to class. _I'll make it up to her another day._

"Did that really just happen? I mean you turned her down when you usually wouldn't. I know you don't have plans because you would've told me so at lunch. Is Maya getting to you? Oh my God! She's changing you and for the better may I add, Stud! I saw that your arms were hooked around each other! Oh My God I'm right! This is amazing! Yes! It's only a matter of time before you guys hook up! Then date! You guys would make such a cute couple hell a hot couple at that! Oh…" Emily stopped listening to Hannah. _Am I changing? No I just need to study._ "... Em? You ok?" Emily snaps out of her thoughts,

"Yea. I'm not changing and Maya isn't getting to me. I'll make it up to her later." Emily smiles at her as they walk in. "I just really need to study tonight."

"Wait! We really do have a test in Calc?!" Emily giggled and then nodded her head. "Shit! Can I come over to study?!" Emily nodded while sitting down, "Thanks Stud! What I would do without you?" Emily shrugs her shoulders. _I'm not changing just reorganizing some things to get what I want._


	7. Chapter 7 - Favor

AN: Here's the next installment. Sorry classes started back up hence the delays but I'll get back into the routine of things. Anyways, Thanks for the reviews as always and hopefully you enjoy this chapter. Please excuse the typos and errors as always.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 7 - Favor

**A month later**

"Damn CeCe" Emily panted out as CeCe kissed her way up Emily's body to her lips. _She put in work today._

"I couldn't help myself" CeCe said as she kissed Emily on the neck. She kissed Emily back on lips and Emily rolled them so that she was on top.

"Trust me. You don't need to explain yourself to me. I don't mind at all" Emily said kissing her neck as she squeezed her breast. CeCe moaned and arched into Emily. Emily trailed her lips down CeCe neck to her collar bone before she sucked her nipple into her mouth. CeCe's hands went into Emily's hair loving how soft and smooth it feels in her hands. Emily was sliding her hand down CeCe's stomach when she heard a certain ringtone come from her phone.

'_**Can I just kiss it, right after I wear it out. I want you to Scratch my back, bite your neck.'**_

Emily's hand paused and she stopped sucking on CeCe's nipple. _Nice timing. _She looks over at her phone, annoyed at the person calling.

'_**Welcome to the world of havin' sex. Pick you up, pin you down. Then we gon' go another round baby.'**_

Emily clenched her jaw before moving to her phone to answer before it went to voicemail, "What do I owe the pleasure of a phone call from you" She said sounding annoyed but a smile playing on her lips. CeCe looks at her in disbelief.

"Em-" Emily held up a finger to her before laying back on top of her.

"Ooooh am I interrupting something" says a sweet teasing voice. Emily rolled her eyes at the person on the phone, knowing full well they knew that they were.

"No, not all. I'm good at multitaskin" Emily said while sucking in CeCe's nipple hard causing her to moan loud enough for the person on the phone to hear. Emily smiled while letting it go.

"Really Em?" Emily laughed softly at her. "You had to do that while I'm on the phone with you. Jerk" _Got you a little jealous._

"Ooooh is someone a little jealous right now" Emily licked her way down to CeCe's belly gently biting on her lower abs. "Besides, you didn't have to call me" Emily felt CeCe growing wetter by the minute.

"Funny. Anyways, I need a favor please" The voice begged a little. _Favor? _Emily went lower and she is lightly blowing on her CeCe's clit.

"I'm busy right now tho" She smiles when she hears her huff.

"I know but I need you." _Really?_ "Well, after you're done with one of your many girls could you please help me out." She whined a little. Emily frowned as she placed a butterfly kiss on CeCe's thigh making her squirm a little.

"I don't know about that" She placed another one on the thigh, "What do I get out of it?" Her thumb coming up, slowly circulating CeCe's clit making her breath a little harder.

"An I owe you?" Emily raised an eyebrow at that. _Hmmm. _"Please Em." Emily slide a finger in CeCe causing her to yelp a little. "Ughh"

"Anything that I want?" Emily asked smirking at CeCe as she moved in and out of her before adding another finger.

"EMMMM" CeCe said a little louder as her chest moves faster as Emily picks up her speed. "OH GOD!"

"Yes anything you want." Emily nodded, "Just hurry up with her and make sure you take a shower before I come pick your nasty ass up" Emily laughed.

"Yes ma'am. See you soon, My" Emily ended the call right before CeCe screamed her name as she came. Emily rolled off the bed putting her clothes on as CeCe calms down.

"Who was that on the phone?" She asked upset. Emily rolled her eyes. _Does it matter? _Emily pulled her shirt on before turning around flashing CeCe a smile.

"Just a friend. She needs help. Why?" Emily asks while seductively looking at CeCe as she comes closer to the bed. CeCe forgets why she was mad as Emily comes closer to her. She shakes her head,

"You can't stay a little while longer" as she reaches out to grab Emily but Emily moves away to put on her shoes.

"No. My mom needs me home by 3." Emily makes sure she has everything before coming over to give CeCe a kiss. "You ok with that?" CeCe nodded at her with a smile on her face. _Like you had any choice. _"Good. I'll call you" As she stood up heading for the door. "Bye Cee". Emily shook her head and then ran down the stairs out the front door to get to her car. In about 30 seconds, CeCe was going to run out and try to convince her to wife her up and she definitely didn't have time for that. As soon as she pulled out of the driveway, she can see the front door open. _Knew it. _She acts like she doesn't see her and keep driving.

A hour later, Emily hears the doorbell signaling that Maya was here. _Such a tease. _She hears the doorbell ring again and smiles knowing Maya is getting impatient. It's not like they were in a rush. She slowly makes her way to the door and then waits a second before opening the door. Her phone goes off and she answers, "Yes My" Maya laughs,

"Are you going to answer the door today?" Emily smiles,

"I don't know. You never told me what the favor was" Maya rolls her eyes before ringing the doorbell again causing Emily to laugh as she opens the door and checks Maya out, "My"

"Em… the answer is still no" Maya already knew where Emily's head was at.

"You know it's only a matter of time before you actually say yes" Emily smirked at her. Maya folded her arms over her chest and raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, huh" Emily nodded at her. Maya came closer, "Hmmm" She hooked her finger inside her belt loop pulling her close. _She's gonna kill me. _Emily knew Maya was teasing her but she couldn't help but widen her smile at her, "Nah, I'm good" Kissing on her cheek, "Now lets go"

"I can make you better" Emily said closing the door following her.

"Yea by walking faster." Emily laughs at her as they walk to the car. "Didn't your girl already satisfy you"

Emily shrugs her shoulders, "What can I say? I have a strong sex drive" Maya laughed at her as she unlocks her car. "Sooo what exactly is this favor?".

"I need your help with something" Emily frowned as Maya opens the door to get in but notices Emily hasn't opened the door yet.

"With what?" Emily looks at her skeptical but not getting in. Maya looks at her raising an eyebrow and Emily narrows her eyes.

"Please Em" Emily shakes her head, "Come on" Emily looks away before looking back her.

"Only if you tell me that you want me" Emily smirked at her. Maya narrowed her eyes before seductively looking at Emily.

"I want you…." Maya said it in a raspy sexy tone that it turned Emily on as she raised her eyebrows. _I want you too._ "to get in the car now so we can go" _Figures. _Emily shrugs her shoulders,

"Close enough" Emily gets in and puts her seatbelt on as she enjoys the ride. "So where are we going?" Maya winces a little because she knew Emily was going be a little mad.

"Umm" _This is bad. "_I need your help with picking out what outfit I should wear for my recital" She says slowly glancing at Emily as Emily puts her head back and pouts. _You have got to be kidding me._ "I'll be quick. I promise"

"I hate shopping though and you know that" Emily whined and Maya thought she was so cute when she pouts. "why didn't you get Caleb, Hannah, Mona, hell even Jenna?" She fold her arms and sticks her bottom lip out further. Maya pulls up at the mall and then parks the car.

"I know but they're all busy" Maya says. _Liar. _"Emmy please. It'll be fun" Emily turns her head to look at Maya.

"No it won't" Emily says before whispering under her breathe, "The only way this would be fun if you let me see you in lingerie." _but even then I still wouldn't be able to touch_. Maya raises an eyebrow.

"What was that" as she gets out the car. Emily shakes her head while getting out the car. "I promise I will be quick" _I'm already here now. _Emily purses her lips before nodding her head, "Thanks Em" Maya hooks her arm with hers as they walk inside the store.

"Yea you owe me big time." Maya nods her head, looking for the area she was at last time when she saw the outfits. "Maya" Maya moves her head signaling that she was listening to her and then finds the area she was at. She walks over with Emily as she also glances the area hoping the person that she saw last time wasn't here. Emily sees a chair knowing that Maya wasn't going to be quick about shopping, "Ooooh a chair. I'm sitting right here for the rest of the time were here" She tells Maya as Maya looks where Emily was going before nodding as she made her way to one of the outfits that she had her eye on. Emily watched Maya pick it up and then making her way to another. _Quick my ass. _She rolls her eyes and then starts playing Temple Run2 on it. About 10 minutes later, she was having a good run when she hears Maya say,

"Baby" Emily frowned. _Who the hell is she callin baby?_ She paused her game and then looked up to see Maya looking at her with some guy next to her. _That's the guy?_ "Babe" Maya says looking at her and walking to her with the guy following. _Wait, she's calling me baby? _Maya smiles at her. _Huh? _Maya kisses her cheek and then whispers, "Please play along" She pulls back, "Soo which outfit Em? The red or black one?" Emily looks at her and then the guy who is by them.

"Ummmm which one do you like better, Maya?" Emily is confused with what is going on. Maya bites her lip weighing the two options.

"I think the red would look good on you, Maya" The guy said with a smile on his face. _Who the hell is this? _"You should try it on". Maya looks at Emily again pleading with her eyes to please play along with her. _Hmmm? _Then Emily started smiling at her with mischief in her eyes. Maya narrowed her eyes before smiling at the guy. _I'm gonna enjoy this._

"Ummm thanks" Maya responded. Emily stood up licking her lips and then came close to her,

"I think you're gonna look good in whichever one you pick, babe" Maya looked at Emily with a smile playing on her lips. Emily leans in and then places a soft kiss on her cheek gently whispering in her ear, "mmm this is a huge favor that you're gonna owe me" Maya laughs while nodding her head.

"We'll do you need me to show you to the fitting room" Maya looked over and then nodded,

"Yea thanks…." Maya didn't know his name but this guy already knew hers thanks to Emily.

"Lyndon. Lyndon James" He smiles as he holds out his hand to shake Maya's. _She didn't know his name? _She gives Emily the black one to hold as she goes to shake Lyndon's hand. Instead he kisses the top of it. _The hell?_ Maya looked at him slightly uncomfortable as Emily looks away giggling. _No way did he just do that!_

"Lyndon." She smiles at him while pulling her hand away and then grabbing Emily's. "Please lead the way" He smiles at her and then leads them towards the rooms. "I can't believe he did that." She whispered to Emily.

"I know, right" Emily smiles while whispering to her, "So, this is why you needed me to come with you. Wait, how did he know your name but you didn't know his?"

"Because you said my name" _Ohhh_. Emily smiles guilty at her,

"My bad…. babe" Emily giggles as Maya nudges her in her side before giggling with her.

"Here you go." He smiled at Maya. Maya grabs the dress out of Emily's hand and walks toward the room.

"Thanks. Baby sit there and then I'll come out and show you, Ok." Emily nods taking a seat in the chair as Maya closes the door to change. Emily's phone vibrates and she kind of skeptical to open the message since Lyndon was still standing there. _Why is he still here? _She figured she would ignore it for now and then answer it when they leave. A couple of minutes the door opens as Maya comes out with her head down, holding up the dress since she can't zip it up all the way. _Damn._

"Ok Em, I need you to zip this up for me, please" Maya says and then picks her head up to see Lyndon is still there. Emily shrugs her shoulders before waving her to her. "Umm it's in the back, babe"

"I like this one Maya" Lyndon says with a smile on his face. She smiles at him before walking over to Emily so she can zip it up. Emily smirks as she stands up as she sees Maya in the fitting room's mirror as Maya narrows her eyes at her, knowing that Emily is up to no good. _I wonder__. _She keeps her gaze as she slowly zips Maya up, intentionally touching her back. She feels Maya take a sharp breath as she does the task that Maya asked her to do. Once she's done, she wraps her arms around Maya's midsection and brings her close, putting her chin on her shoulder before whispering softly in her ear,

"You look beautiful" She kisses her ear and then nuzzles her neck a little before unwrapping her arms around her, "Now, I wanna see the other one" Emily taps her on the ass making Maya's eyes widen. _Nice._ Emily smirks at her, "Get to it, babe". She sits back down as Maya turns looking at her with lust in her eyes. _Friends my ass. _Emily blows her a kiss making Maya roll her eyes as she tries to fight a smile off her face. She walks towards the door before turning around and then walking back to Emily,

"I need your help taking it off." She pulls her up. _No way! _Maya smiles at her, "and me putting on the next one" she pulls her towards the room.

"Ummm are you still coming out, you know to walk around and stuff" Lyndon asked clearly wanting Maya to show him the dresses like he's known her for a while. Emily frowns,

"No. She isn't creep." Emily pulls her in the room and doesn't miss the glare that is thrown her way by him as she closes the door. "My, you should stay away from him." As she walks to her so she can unzip the dress.

"No shit Emily" She holds her dress as Emily unzips it and then sits in the chair in the fitting room, closing her eyes to give Maya privacy. Maya turns around and sees Emily with her eyes closed before slipping off the red dress and getting ready to put the black one which was a pants suit on. "Ok Em zip me up." Emily opened her eyes thinking this one looked good on her too as she zips her up before sitting back down. _Wow. _"So the red or black one" Emily shrugged her shoulders, "Come on, Em. Please"

"Do you think you can perform in a dress as tight as the red one?" Maya thought about it for a second, "If you're going for sophisticated or whatever I would go with the black but if you're going for sexy and untouchable I would go with red." Maya smiled while walking over, "Either way you look beautiful in both"

"Ok. I'll go with the black for my recital and the red for homecoming. Thanks Em" Emily smiled at her before unzipping it and then closing her eyes. Maya backed up with a smirk, "So, what do I owe you" Emily smiled with her eyes still closed,

"You have to come to the party after my swim meet and save me a dance" Maya nodded while slipping off her pantsuit and then hanging up. "and some other things but yea I'll think of something else, later" Maya walked closer,

"Ok. You can open your eyes, Emmy" Emily opens her eyes and her eyes pop and her mouth dropped seeing Maya in only black lacy lingerie. _Thank you God, Buddha, Muhammad and everything else in the world!_"Does this make up for the rest?" Emily nodded licking her lips_. The things I would do to you_. Maya smirked at her before turning around and showing Emily her backside. _Best fucking Day. _Emily moaned a little biting her lip.

"Myyy" Emily moaned and it sounded so sexy to Maya. Maya turned around tilting her head and biting her lip with a smile. Emily was breathing hard as she kept looking at Maya. "Can I just touch?" Maya raised an eyebrow, "Please" Maya shook her head no as Emily stood up. Maya's eyes widen,

"Em" Maya said as Emily walked to her slowly and she found herself trapped against the wall again.

"Hmm" Emily smirked at her, putting her hands on Maya's waist before sliding them down to her hips feeling how soft Maya's skin was.

"Just friends, Em" Maya whispered as Emily nodded as she licked lips,

"I know, My" Emily said pulling her flush against her as Maya's hands move up Emily's arms to wrap around her her neck. _She feels so good. _Their breathing increased as they kept each others gaze, Emily moved one leg in between Maya's legs and squeezed her hips. "Just friends" _with some benefits. _Emily smirked and then moved her head to Maya's neck placing light kisses on it causing Maya to tilt her head to give Emily more access to it. Emily bent down a little so that she can reach down to hook Maya's leg on her hip and then started sucking lightly on her neck.

"Mierda" (Fuck) Maya moaned in her ear. _Damn that was sexy. _Emily sucked harder on her neck and Maya rolled her hips into hers and put her hands in Emily's hair. _Fuck. _Emily rolled her hips making Maya moan a little harder. Emily wanted to taste her lips. She moved her lips higher on Maya's neck to her chin and pulled away to see Maya's aroused face. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks and flushed mouth slightly open. _Wow. _Maya's brown eyes suddenly open and they had nothing but lust in them and Emily swore she felt her world stop. Emily genuinely smiled at her and Maya smiled back at her as they both leaned in until the most annoying voice came through the door with somebody banging on it.

"There should be no sexual endeavours in there. This is a store, that kind of behavior is not allowed in here. Open this door now." Nope, I want a _kiss first. _Emily still leaned in but Maya gave her her cheek. Emily pulled away narrowing her eyes as Maya grinned at her.

"Sorry Em. You heard the lady" Maya shrugged her shoulders. Emily pursed her lips and then glanced at her neck then smirked at her. Maya tilted her head, "What" Emily shook her head while walking backwards with a smile still on her face. Maya walked to the door with the two outfits and then cracked it peeping her head out. Emily looking at her ass and biting her lip. _At least I got to touch it. _"I have my friend in here who was helping me zip up my dress and pantsuits that I'm getting. Should he be back here?" _He still is here?_

"Ummm no he shouldn't ma'am. I'll ring these up for you" The manager said with a smile, "I apologize for assuming wrong. Lyndon get to your area immediately" He nods his head, "I apologize again and I will be at the register to your right". Maya smiled and then nodded before closing the door. She turned around putting her shorts back on with Emily still watching her and smirking at her then put her shoes back on.

"What Em." Emily shook her head but still keeping a smirk on her face. Maya rolled her eyes as she put on her shirt and buttoned it up. She glance in the mirror and saw what Emily was smirking at. She went closer to the mirror as her mouth dropped. Emily slowly moved towards the door and had her hand on it, "Stop right there" Maya turned around glaring at her. Emily turned her head to look at her while turning the door. _She mad. _Emily tried to wipe the smirk off her face but couldn't help it. "Emily"

"Just friends, Maya. Right?" She smirked before running out the door with Maya chasing her. She made it to the register just a second before Maya grabbed her. _Who knew Maya could run!_ Emily laughed before pulling Maya towards her and whispering in her ear, "We'll now all you owe me is going to my swim meet, the after party, and then a dance."

"I'm never asking you for a favor again" Maya said with a small smirk on her face as she paid for her outfits. They both walked out the door with Emily's arm around her shoulder since Lyndon was still watching but once they made it outside and to Maya's car, Maya pushed her away with Emily laughing at her. Knowing Emily was going to tease her in the car ride.


	8. Chapter 8 - Down

AN: Here you go. It's long so this should last you until the weekend. You're review made me laugh. Love it! Thank you so much for the them. Please excuse the errors and typos as always. Enjoy the chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 8 - Down

Emily was at her locker getting her lunch with a grin still on her face. It was Wednesday and she has yet wipe it off her face. She had the upper hand on Maya especially since everyone was wondering who gave Maya the hickey. Of course, she acted indifferent when she was with her friends because then they would annoy Maya about it and she didn't want that. _Because then Maya would never give in._ She knew Maya was close to giving in and Emily couldn't wait especially after seeing Maya in lingerie. She would definitely go down on Maya in a minute and she doesn't go down on anyone. Emily bit her lip imagining Maya giving her lap dance while stripping. _Damn_. She shook her head trying to focus on the task at hand which was her lunch. She grabbed her lunch and at the same time, she felt hands slide around her waist before resting them on her hips. Her grin disappeared and she rolled her eyes at the person while closing her locker. "Emily" _Fuck me_. Emily pushed her hands off of her and then turned around standing face to face with Paige. "Are you still mad at me?" Emily raised an eyebrow at her and gave her blank look. "Come on. Why are you even mad at me?"

"You can't be serious right now?" Emily said leaning against the locker. "You keep telling people that I'm with you and to stay away from me. I'm not your property. It's ridiculous." Paige mouth drops but then quickly answers,

"What are you talking about? I haven't said anything." Emily narrowed her eyes at her. "Honestly Emily I haven't. I already know we can't do anything since it would cause tension like it did before." Emily took a breath,

"Look Paige. I'm pretty sure you did say something but I wanna be clear. I'm single and can do whatever I want. I can have as many friends as I want with or without benefits." Paige nodded,

"I know. I want the with benefits but I can wait til after season." Paige gave her a little smirk. Emily nodded and then made her way to lunch. _Still not going to happen. _Paige quickly walked beside her, "Is something going on with you and Maya?" Emily looked at her,

"Would it matter?" Paige shrugged her shoulders, "No. We're just friends" Emily had to make sure not to smile though. _For now at least. _"You ready for our rivals?" quickly changing the subject. Paige nodded and a little happier as they walked into the cafeteria.

"Yea. I heard they have a couple of girls we have to watch out for so it's going to be close" Emily nodded as she noticed Hannah already there.

"We'll we still have two days to be ready, so we'll see. Later Paige" Emily said walking to Hannah who is shaking her head, "Stop it." She sat down and started eating her sub that her mom packed for her before Aria and Spencer came. Once they came they all began talking about shopping this weekend, Emily stays quiet because her thoughts went straight to Maya. A smirk appeared on her face and she had to take another bit in order to hide it, knowing her friends would badger her until she said why she was smirking. She received a text and checked it to see that it was from Samara telling her to do good this weekend since the coach of Danby was coming. _Sweet. _Emily replied back thanking her for the heads up. "Em" Emily looked up at her name to see Spencer looking at her curiously, "Who you textin" Hannah grinned at her thinking it was from Maya.

"Samara" Hannah's grin dropped, "she was letting me know that the Danby coach is coming to my meet Friday" Aria smiled,

"That's exciting an-", Hannah cut in,

"and nerve waking" Emily giggled. Spencer rolled her eyes,

"Wracking Hannah. Nerve wracking" Hannah rolled her eyes, as if to dismiss her,

"Same thing. Anyways, why would she tell you that? The coach already loves you so why wouldn't she go especially against our rivals too that are going down because of Stud over here" the others agreed with her, "unless Samara is coming and your gonna hit that" Emily giggled and shook her head at Hannah while Spencer rolled her eyes. Aria sighed,

"Of course you would think that since you haven't gotten any in a while. I heard Sean wasn't the happiest with you" Emily grinned knowing why he wasn't. Hannah shrugs her shoulders,

"I've been busy" Emily rolled her eyes. _Thinking about Caleb._

"Uh huh. You're thinking about getting with Caleb but haven't even spoke to him yet" Spencer smirked at her. "you could be worst than Emily when she couldn't talk to Maya" Hannah glared,

"I have too..." Hannah, Aria, and Spencer went back forth about the subject while Emily's eyes landed on Maya at the same time Maya's landed on her. Emily grinned at her and then turned her head to rub her neck. Maya playfully glared at her and then sat at the table with Jenna. Emily received a text,

**keep your mouth shut :P**

**- Maya**

Emily laughed out loud and her friends all looked to her. She couldn't help it. She had a major advantage over Maya and it felt amazing. _She definitely felt amazing as well_.

"Why you laughing Emily" Emily looked over at them shaking her head.

"Just thinking about Samara coming to my meet." Emily said while they frowned at her. "What?"

"How is that funny?" Aria asked confused.

"It means I'm getting some regardless if I win or lose" Emily smirked as Hannah laughed at her and gave her a fist bump. Spencer giggled and shook her head with Aria.

"My best friend!" Hannah yelled causing everyone to look at her, "What? You should be used to me by now" making her table laugh at her. Emily received another text,

**Meet me in the music room in 5**

**- Maya**

Emily nodded her head and replied back with a yes. She finished her sub and thought of what excuse to tell her friends. "Hey Em" Aria said having Emily to look at her, "what's going on between you Paige and Sydney" Emily rolled her eyes,

"Oh yea I was gonna ask you that" Hannah said. Emily frowned looking down to get a piece of gum out of her pocket, "A rumor is going around about you being with Paige and how you and Sydney are messing around" Emily looked up. _Is that why Maya wants to talk? Oh, fuck me_. Emily shakes her head,

"Nothing is going on with me and them. I haven't messed with Paige since last spring and I haven't even touched Sydney." Then Emily grinned, "but I might mess with her after season" getting them to laugh at her, "Kidding but I gotta meet coach about film. See you in class" she said walking to the trash first before walking out the doors. She went straight to the music room knowing Maya would be already waiting for her. Maya was standing there with her arms crossed when she walked in, "hey chocolate drop" Emily teased her. It was Emily's new nickname for her to tease her since she got a little taste of her. Maya rolled her eyes,

"Em"

"My" Emily replied back with a smirk as she walked closer.

"Sooooo" Maya said not really smiling. _Not good._

"Is this about the whole Paige Sydney triangle thing" Maya frowned and then shook her head. _Thank you!_

"No but when did that happen" _Should've never said anything_. Emily opened her mouth but shut it when Maya held a finger up, "hold that thought. So about your match Friday" Emily narrowed her eyes not liking the way Maya said that, "don't look at me like that" Emily folded her arms over her chest, "Em" Maya said walking closer, "I might not be able to make it" Emily mouth drops. Maya hooks her fingers in the front belt loops of Emily's shorts, "let me explain first"

"Explain how you're not gonna be there" Maya pulled her closer biting her tongue. "Really right now? You agreed to it and now you're backing out of it. Not fair at all". Maya put her hands under Emily's shirt lightly scratching her lower abs. _Ooooh that feels good._

"I know but can you let me talk, now" Emily huffed but nodded now calmed down from Maya's scratching but slowly being turned on, "Ok, so it's not even my fault that I might be grounded." Emily looked at her dumbfounded. "What? It's your fault". Emily furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head with a little smile on her face. _What?_

"My fault that you're grounded? No way. You got your own self grounded, babe" Emily said her smile widening. Maya pursed her lips as if in thought and then gave a little chuckle and shook her head. "Ok. How is it my fault that you're grounded?"

"Because your the one that gave me a hickey on my neck and my parents saw it" Emily smile slowly disappears and her mouth make a 'O' while looking to the side. She then closed her mouth while it turns into a guilty smile and her shoulders went up. Maya narrows her eyes at her as a smile plays on her lips.

"Well, it's not my fault that you bruised easily" Maya starts smiling and shaking her head, "and that you taste good" Maya smacks her on the arm as Emily begins to giggle, "and you weren't complaining so it's not exactly all my fault" and then laughs at Maya who tries to push her away but Emily held on to her wrists to keep her close.

"You're such a jerk" Emily nods still laughing. Maya waits a second for Emily to calm down. "Anyways so yea. They might ground me even though it's almost gone." Emily giggled as Maya rolls her eyes still a smile on her face, "but anyways, I wanna just say thank you" Emily gently rubbed her thumbs on Maya's wrists, "for not telling anybody. I appreciate that".

"I don't like people all in my business" Emily said still smiling but her eyes were serious. "I don't kiss and tell, My"

"Really?" Emily nodded, "then how do I know all about your sex game" Emily laughed.

"You want to know and besides you learned about me before I bragged to you so It's not my fault that other people bragged about me to you" Emily says making Maya laugh. "But seriously, I won't say anything. I can keep a secret"

"Thanks Em" Maya reached up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Now when I say that, I mean us being more than friends. I'll stay quiet and not tell anybody that we're friends with benefits" Emily wiggled her eyebrows at Maya who laughed at her.

"Anyways. I figured out what I can do to repay you since I might not be able to go this weekend" Emily titled her head as Maya pushed her down into a nearby chair to sit.

"A lap dance" she suggested as Maya shook her head, "but I would have definitely forgiven you"

"Nope." Maya stepped away and pulled her shirt up. Emily raised her eyebrows in surprise. _Is she stripping for me?_ Maya unbutton her jeans, "I'm gonna show you my tattoo instead" Emily got excited. She was able to see some of it when her and Maya was in the fitting room together but not all of it. Maya unzipped her pants and then pulled them down including her thongs a little to show Emily her tattoo. "You forgive me" Emily licked her lips while nodding,

"What does that say?" Knowing that the language is not English.

"pleut des bénédictions" _Mmmm._

"what does that mean?" Emily asked smiled at her as she buttoned her cloth back up.

"it means rains down blessings". Maya smirks before winking and walks to the door. _Huh? _Emily frowns confused with what she was talking about and then slowly it popped in her head. _Oh shit!_ Her eyes darken with lust and her mouth drops. Maya laughs at her when she sees Emily licking her lips and quickly standing up. Maya opens the door, "Bye Em"

"Wait wait wait, I want it to pour down on me" Emily says trying to catch up to her but she's already out the door giggling. "Myyy" the bell rings.

"Have fun in class, Em" Maya says over her shoulder as Emily stands against the door licking her lips as she watched Maya walk away. _Damnit._ Although, Emily still had one up on Maya with giving her a hickey, Maya still got Emily back since she was now going to be thinking of Maya with nothing cover her tattoo.


	9. Chapter 9 - Wait

AN: Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and as always excuse the errors. Thanks guys! Oh and for the review who asked where I'm from? USA.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 9 - Wait

Emily just finished first in her last race and was happy for it to be over. She pulled off her cap and turned to say 'good job' to the swimmers besides her before pulling herself out of the pool. She looked up and saw Maya eyes travel the length of her body before coming up to her eyes and giving her a smile. Emily winked at her before hearing her name being called by Samara. She walked over to her and the coach at Danby. She dries her arms before wrapping the towel around her waist, "Emily Fields. Nice win there."

"Coach Brooks" Emily shook her hand with a smile on her face, "glad you enjoyed it" She glanced at Samara who had a smirk on her face,

"Glad to be here. That was some performance there" Emily smiled at him,

"Thanks. I've been working hard this whole summer" He nodded,

"It shows. Samara was telling me that you still had Danby as one of your top schools to go to?" He asked hoping to get some insight on what school she was leaning towards. Emily nodded, "Good. You should come for an official visit this year and Samara can show you around since I know you guys are close" Emily laughed softly while looking down and nodding her head.

"Yea that sounds like a good idea." Emily looks up smiling at him as he nodded.

"Good. We'll congrats on the win and I will be seeing you soon" Coach Brooks shook her hand again before turning to leave. Samara came closer to her,

"So" She looked down at Emily's legs before coming back up to her eyes, "What are you doin tonight" Samara smiled at her while tilting her head. Emily shrugged her shoulders while taking a quick peak at Maya who was in a conversation with Hannah. _If I could, it would be Maya. _"Emily?" Emily brought her eyes back to Samara with a smirk,

"I have an after party to go to but I can come over after" Samara got a glint in her eyes, "I know you wouldn't want to come to the party with a bunch of immature teenagers." Samara laughed and nodded,

"Yes this is true. I don't even know how I put up with you" Emily grinned at her,

"Yea like I don't make your ass scream my name and tell me I'm the best" Emily licked the corner of her lip before grinning when Samara pushed her.

"Oh shut up" Samara said rolled her eyes, "Just texted me when you leave" Emily nodded and then gave her a peck on the cheek. Samara walked away as Emily went to her bag and putting her sweats on. She walked over to her friends with a smile and giving them hugs. Caleb walked over giving her a hug which makes her friends mouths drop.

"Good job, lee" Emily laughs. When Caleb told her he was going to start calling her lee because he didn't feel like saying her full name, she didn't believe him but told him that she was going to call him Lib just to spite him. _Guess I was wrong._

"Thanks Lib" Emily pulled away grinning at him. He placed a hand over his heart,

"Awww I feel so special" As she rolled her eyes at him before looking at Maya, glad that she wasn't grounded. "Oh yeah, you can thank me for her not being grounded." Maya rolled her eyes at him before giving Emily a hug.

"Congrats, beautiful" Maya whispered in her ear making Emily blush a little. Emily didn't want to let her go but did anyway. "Uh oh" Maya grinned at her while Emily looked away smiling.

"Honey! You did amazing tonight" Mrs. Fields exclaimed as she gave her daughter a hug.

"Thanks mom." Her mom pulled away smoothly nodding her head towards Caleb and Maya.

"Mom this is Caleb and Maya. Maya Caleb this is my mom." They both smiled at her and said their greetings. "Well, mom I'm going to spend the night at Hannah's tonight. Is that ok?" Emily asked knowing her mom will most likely say yes.

"Yes that's fine. Nice to meet you two as well. You guys are welcomed over anytime." Emily rolled her eyes at her mom, "Anyways I'll see you tomorrow." She gave a peck on the cheek, "I like her" Pam whispers in her ear before winking at her daughter and walking away. Hannah came and hooked an arm around,

"Soooo, we'll be seeing you at the party right?" Hannah asks looking hopeful at Maya and then at Caleb with an annoyed expression. Maya nods as Caleb shrugs his shoulders with a bored expression on his face. "What? Are we too good for you?" Hannah asks directing her question at Caleb as Emily and Maya shake their heads. _too good for us. _Caleb tilted his head before a smirk came on his face,

"No princess. I don't think I'm too good for you but you did say you don't talk to nerds, correct" Maya, Emily, Aria, and Spencer all frown at the interaction. _Am I missing something? _Hannah rolls her eyes, "I like being smart. Can't say the same about you?" Hannah glares at him. _Oh no! _

"Well we gotta go" Maya says grabbing Caleb by the arm as he smirks at Hannah. "See you at the party" She drags him away before Hannah can say something or yell something back.

"That prick!" Hannah says causing her friends to look at her shock trying to figure out what happened between the two. "Ughhhh whatever. Let's go. I need to get ready for the party. Ready guys?" they all nod,

"Yea. Let's go" Emily says while walking to the door with everyone.

A couple of hours later, they were all at the party which was being held at Noel Kahn's house. They were all ready to party even though Hannah still haven't told them what that whole thing was with Caleb. Each one with drinks in their hands as they made their way down the stairs to the basement and where everybody was dancing to "Studio by Schoolboy Q'. They made their way to the side while dancing with some people. Emily was dancing with Sydney when she glanced up and saw Maya sitting with Noel and few others on some stools in a circle. Emily frowned a little, not liking how close Maya was to Noel. Emily stopped moving when she noticed Noel get close to Maya's mouth… _What? _but then he opened his mouth and blew smoke in Maya's. _Ohhh. _Emily released a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Sydney turned around and whispered something in her ear along the lines of getting another drink. Emily nodded as she walked off and then noticed Hannah grinning at her while air humping. Emily shook her head as she looked over to see Maya again but noticed she wasn't there. _Where did she go? _She brought her drink up to her lips to drink some more and then felt hands slide under her shirt from behind before landing on her abs. Emily closed her eyes for a second as Maya whispered in her ear,

"Hey Sexy" Emily turned her head to look at her and noticed that Maya's eyes were a little low but she had a sexy smirk on her face. _Damn._ "Come with me, Em". _I wish we could. _She slid her hand into Emily's as Emily gave Hannah her drink before Maya led her away from her previous spot. She led her to a dim lit corner and Emily knew she was in a treat. "I believe I owe you a dance, beautiful" Emily licked her lips as her eyes trailed down Maya's body as Maya started rocking her hips as they played Made Me by Chris Brown and Trey Songz. Emily nodded and pulled Maya closer as Maya turned around so that her back was against Emily's front. Maya rolled her body slowly as Emily followed her lead and Maya was surprise that Emily knew how to dance. Emily held Maya's hand and as soon Maya leaned forward to rolled her back more into Emily, Emily leaned back and matched it with rolling her hips forward. When Maya came back up Emily was there to wrap her arms around her waist pulling her close so that she could nuzzle her neck and ear. Maya dropped her head back on Emily shoulder as Emily kissed her neck softly, "Emm" Maya moaned as she pulled away before Emily pulled her back so that Maya's back was against the wall and Emily was facing her. Emily put her hands by Maya's head trapping her as Maya looked at her arm before looking at Emily with a smirk and quirk of her eyebrow. Emily licked her lips then biting her lip as Maya followed the movement. She slide her hands down Emily's sides to her belt loop before pulling Emily closer and rolling her hips. Emily rolled her hips in rhythm with Maya then moved her lips to Maya's neck to kiss on it again. Maya tilts her head again to give Emily more room as one of Emily's hands come down to cup her neck. As Maya's hand goes around and squeezes Emily backside, earning a groan from Emily and her nipping on Maya's neck causing Maya to giggle. Her hand goes up Emily's shirt to rub her back,

"Myyy" Emily moans as she pulls back to look at Maya as Maya looks back at her. Emily trying to make sure Maya was sober enough so that she doesn't regret tonight. Maya licks her lips as Emily does the same before glancing down at Emily lips and then back up at Emily. _Please don't deny me. _Emily still hesitated but Maya's looked at Emily's lips again with a smile playing on her lips, quirking an eyebrow was all Emily needed to go for it. They leaned in and softly touched lips once to get a feel of each other to make sure the other wanted it before parting their lips and adding some more pressure wanting to savor this moment. _Damn their soft._ Maya's other hand that was on Emily's belt loop came to the front of Emily's abs to scratch lightly on them. _I really like it when she does that. _Maya opens her mouth with Emily mirroring her so that she can slip her tongue in, slowly exploring Maya's mouth while she lets out little moans. _Got her._ Emily closes on her top lip as Maya closes on her bottom before opening again and this time Maya goes in, twirling her tongue in Emily's mouth making her moan this time. _Damn._ She retracts her tongue, smiling as she sucks on Emily's bottom lip. "Damn you're a really good kisser" Emily breathes out not meaning to voice her thought out loud as she continues to kiss Maya. Maya giggles as Emily begins to blush,

"Not too bad yourself." She whispers while still kissing Emily. Emily smiles ending the kiss,

"Oh you hush" Emily says nuzzling her nose against Maya's as Maya continues to giggle. _This is bad._

"My bad, beautiful" Emily moves away and looks in Maya's eyes. _I could get use to this. _"what am I going to do with you" Emily grins along with Maya as she shrugs her shoulders,

"Can't turn back now" Maya shakes her head looking away. "I won't tell anyone. I can keep it a secret" It's not like she didn't want Emily. She wanted Emily, she just didn't want the heartbreak that comes with it or everyone telling her that the 'I told you so'. Emily sees that she struggling with what to do, "Just tell me when you're ready" Maya looks at her, "Seriously, I'm not going to pressure you at all." Maya tilts her head a little confused, "Don't get me wrong. I want you Maya but I understand where you're coming from." Maya smiles grateful and then places a soft kiss on her lips again. Emily pulls away then rests her forehead on Maya's with their eyes still closed before pulling away, "But just to let you know" Maya opens her eyes, "You would be my number 1" Maya laughs, loving how Emily could put her in a good mood. Emily grins at her, happy that she got her to smile again. "But just let me know when you have an answer" Maya nods, "until then… let me enjoy the night with you" Maya pulls her in again so that they can dance and kiss for the time being and not worried about tomorrow.

Emily was heading back to Hannah's for the night. She was going to text Samara but didn't want to spend the night. _I'll text her tomorrow. _Emily walked with Hannah to her car as she seemed to be in a good mood, "Sooo am I dropping you off at Samara or are you coming home with me?" Emily tilts her head,

"Hmmm which blonde do I choose? The one that is going to give me some or give me none? Tough choice" Emily squints her eyes like she's in deep thought before Hannah pushes her making her laugh, "You han. I don't feel like staying the night. I'll mess with her tomorrow" Hannah nods her head,

"Where did you disappear to, tonight?" Emily looks at her raising an eyebrow, "I mean one minute you were by me and then the next you weren't. Sydney asked me where you were and then Paige asked Aria but we couldn't give them an answer." Emily hides her smile. _With Maya. "_I was avoiding them" Hannah laughs at her, "What? Sometimes I rather not be smothered by them" Hannah nods her head,

"I totally get that" They pulled up to Hannah's house and get out the car. "They were watching you like a hawk wherever you went. It was weird" Emily nodded as her phone vibrated.

**Is it bad that I want your lips against mine again. Just one more time before I make my final decision ;)**

**- Maya**

Emily grinned, and replied back. '**Not at all especially when I want yours too. ;) I hope you make a decision that I'm going to like**' She looked up to see Hannah smiling at her. She quickly locks her phone just in case Hannah tries to take it, "What Han?"

"Who you texting" Emily rolls her eyes. _So Nosy._

"Samara. She's free tomorrow" Hannah nods and then holds out her fist for a fist bump. Emily shakes her head and gives Hannah a fist bump. They got ready for bed and Emily grabbed her phone one more time to text her again. 'Are you busy tomorrow?'

**Why? What are you up to?**

**- Maya**

Emily grins, 'Nothing, I just wanna see you…. So that I can try to convince you with what decision to make ;) " She plugs her phone up before hearing it go off again.

**lol I bet you would but Unfortunately. Family outing with the fam tomorrow. **

**- Maya**

Emily frowns a little, not wanting to get turned down twice, **Ok have fun and I'll see you at school. Night My.**' She puts her phone back on the dresser and then climbed into bed waiting for Hannah so she can turn the light off. She lays back in bed looking up at the ceiling before hearing her phone go off again,

**I'll try. Have sweet dreams about me ;) Goodnight Em**

**- Maya**

Emily smiles, "that's the only way to have you for now" Emily mumbles before locking her phone as soon as Hannah comes out. "Hurry up Han. I'm tired" Hannah just rolls her eyes at her before hopping into bed with her,

"Ok. Night Emmy"

"Night Han" _I guess I'll have to wait til Monday for her decision._


	10. Chapter 10 - Single

AN: Here is the next chapter. It's kind of short but I'm pretty sure you're going to like the next chapter that I'm going to post tomorrow. It's just that Black Sails is on and I'm getting distracted. Thank you for the reviews and hopefully you enjoy it. Please excuse the errors and typos.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 10 - Single

'_**I want you to, Scratch my back, bite your neck. Welcome to the world of havin' sex. Pick you up, pin you down."**_

Emily hears her phone going off as Hannah groans at it being so early. Emily rolls over while yawning to answer her phone and notices that it's 9 in the morning,

**Just wanted to say good morning beautiful! Also, if I have to be up then you have to be up! :P**

**- Maya**

Emily laughs at Maya shaking her head but couldn't help but feel a little hopeful about what decision Maya will make. She replies back, '**Good morning, chocolate drop. Come here and keep me up then. ;)'**

Emily stretches before sitting up in bed and putting her phone on vibrate so that Hannah doesn't hear it go off. She gets out of bed, getting her clothes and heads to the bathroom to take a shower. She strips but then sees her phone light up,

**Too much of me at a time can get you addicted to me. Wouldn't want that? ;)**

**- Maya**

Emily grin thinking of last night. _I wouldn't mind having more of you. _She turns the water on and then replies back, '**Really? Who texted who this mornin. I don't mind tho ;P' **She places the phone on the counter and then gets in the shower, walking under the hose to have the water hit her head as she closes her eyes. Images from last night dance behind her eyelids and she starts smiling. She spent the rest of the night with Maya, dancing and touching and kissing and holding her. She didn't complain at all. The only time she did was when they both had to leave the party. She knew her way around Noel's house so when they wanted a drink or had to go to the restroom, she would go a certain way to avoid everyone while holding hands with Maya. Emily finishes up and then gets out of the shower. She checks her phone to see a message from Maya,

**You don't mind being addicted to me? Hmm... good to know even tho I know I just made your whole day Emmy**

**- Maya**

Emily shakes her head with a smile while putting her clothes on. '**We'll see;) Have fun My.'** Emily walks out the bathroom to see Hannah still sleep. She rolls her eyes and then starts packing her bag. She puts her sneakers on and is thankful that she brought them. Standing up and putting her backpack on, she makes her way to Hannah. She shakes her hard earning a slap and glare from Hannah, "I'm gonna walk home. Bye Han." Hannah nods closing her eyes as Emily walks towards the door. _3...2..1..._.

"Wait!" Hannah sits up yawning, "Who was texting you early this morning" _Maya. _Hannah asks rubbing her eyes.

"Samara. Asking why didn't I come over" Emily replies with a shrug of her shoulders. Hannah nods an then lays back down making Emily giggle, "I'll text you later. Bye han" Hannah lifts up an arm and then puts it over her eyes as Emily walks out. Emily jogs down the steps seeing Ms. Marin in the kitchen, "Hey Ms. Marin" She waves as Ms. Marin waves back. "Bye Ms. Marin" She opens the door and starts walking home. She texts her mom letting her know that she was on her way. She checks her phone and sees that it's almost 10 before her phone vibrates to show Samara calling. She rolls her eyes, "What's up Sammy?"

"_When do you want to set up your visit? Coach is killin me right now._" Emily laughs, "_Not funny Emily_"

"I don't know. Season is still going" She continues to walk,

"_It's just a quick visit. One weekend, maybe even a day at the max_" Emily thinks trying to figure out if she even wants to go on a visit.

"You actually want me to come to school there and take all of the pretty girls away from you?" Emily asks with a smile, knowing Samara wouldn't be too keen on that idea. Samara was just like her. She didn't do relationships and loved to play the field.

"_Yea that's exactly it_" Samara said sarcastically even though she knew it was true. "_Anyways, just pick a day so I can get him to back off_"' Emily squints while tilting her head,

"I don't know, Sammy. I'm not home right now" Emily says waiting for a reply she knew she was going to get,

"_Ok. Where did you stay last night_" Emily rolled her eyes, "_I thought you were going to come over but don't worry. I found someone_" _Me too. _Emily smiles,

"Good for you. So, who would I stay with when I come for a visit?" Emily asks, not sure if she wanted to stay with Samara or not.

"_Me. Is that okay_?" Emily nods,

"That's fine" She said walking down her street. "I'll talk to later. Bye Sammy" She said hanging up, she sees a text from Paige. "Hang out? Hmmm" She tilts her head. _Do I?_ Emily shakes her head before replying back to her with '**I'm busy**'. and then sees her house. "Home at last" She jogs a little bit to get to her house quicker and then feels her phone vibrate to see CeCe texting her. _Why is everyone up so early? _She opens the text to see CeCe asking her to be official. Emily rolls her eyes and shakes her head as she walked up to her house. She unlocks the door and yells, "MOM!I'M HOME!"

"EMILY!" Emily rolled her eyes, as she walked up the stairs to see her mom. "IS THAT YOU?" _Duh! _She finally made it upstairs before pushing her mom's door open and leaning against it.

"Who else would call you mom?" Emily said folding her arms. Pam shook her head at her before looking around for her shoes.

"So you're not busy today right?" Pam asked as Emily shook her head no. "Well, even if you were you wouldn't go because we're going to spend some mother-daughter time together." Emily smiled at her, liking the idea of spending some time with her mom. "We're going dress shopping for your homecoming dress" Emily's smile dropped. _Shopping again! _Emily groaned, "Stop it. It'll be fun, sweetie. And I see that you already have clothes are so we can go, right?" Emily pouted shaking her head, "What do you need to do? I see you took a shower before you left Hannah's house" Emily shrugs her shoulders, "Go put your bag in the room and lets go"

"Can't I just rest for a couple of minutes? I walked all the way here!" Emily whines to her mom making Pam shake her head with a smile, "Please"

"I'll give you an hour"

"Ohh thank you" She gives her mom a hug before going to her room. She drops her bag then takes her shoes off before dropping to the bed on her back. She closes her eyes and relaxes for the time being.

It took them almost two hours to finally get to the mall by how slow Emily was moving in order to get up out of bed before her mom yelled at her to hurry up. They were now in the third store looking at dresses and trying on dresses with Emily being beyond annoyed especially with CeCe constantly texting her. She tried the first one which was a long green dress that had two inch straps on it that didn't look bad. She walked out and her mom immediately shook her head no. "Really? Didn't you like it before I tried it on?" Emily asked confused by it.

"I did but it's your senior year so I don't like it" Emily rolled her eyes at her mom's reason. "Next" Emily shook her head and then went back inside to try on the next two that her mom gave her but ended up with the same answer from her mom, which was a no. They put the dresses back and looked around some more. Her mom was looking through some more when her phone vibrated in her pocket again. She opened it and then noticed that it was from CeCe yet again. _What the fuck? _"Honey" Emily looked up annoyed, "How about this one?" Emily shrugged her shoulders and then nodded, "Good. Who's that and who's been texting you this whole time?"

"CeCe to both questions" Emily said lowly as she is about to text her to finally put an end to all this blowing up her phone. Emily looks up and noticed her mom narrow her eyes at her, "She's a friend, mom"

"Really? Is that what you kids call it?" Pam asks crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. Emily rolls her eyes, "Don't you roll your eyes at me" _Oh man. "_what kind of friend?" _Why me? _"Do you like her?" Emily looks back at her mom not wanting to say anything but knows that she has to,

"What's with all of the questions? She's pretty but that's it" Emily shakes her head no, as her mom shook her head. "What? I'm young"

"And dumb" Emily rolls her eyes, "Well is Maya a friend" Pam asks as a smile forms on her face as she sees Emily grin and blush a little, "Ohhh, is she more than a friend?"

"We're friends." Emily phone then rings and Emily rolls her eyes. "I'm going to take this." She says walking a little away from her mom, "Yes CeCe"

"_Emily I'm tired of you treating me like this_" Emily nodded her head.

"Like what? I'm busy an-"

"_Busy with who? I deserve more than this_" Emily pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You know what? Your right so I hope you find someone else because I'm done" Emily ran a hand through her hair.

"_Wait! What do you mean_"

"I mean we're over. I told you that I don't want a relationship with you and you keep pressuring me to make a decision so I'm done" Emily rolled her neck and then looked up at the ceiling. "I'm not changing my mind"

"_No no no I me-"_

"No you meant it. You wanted me to make it official between us and I'm not. So we can go back to being classmates or whatever but we're not going to being friends or whatever you want to call it. Have a good one CeCe" She said pulling the phone away from her ear.

"_You fu-_" Emily hung up rolling her eyes.

"Wow, no beating around the bush huh" Emily shrugged her shoulders as she pressed ignored to CeCe calling her. "So, are you trying to make room for Maya?" Emily shook her head even though the idea has been on her mind and a smile was forming on her face. "I think my baby girl is in denial"

"I'm not." Emily looked up at her mom.

"If you're not ready for a relationship, then don't mess with her head because you know how it feels like." Emily looked down. _I wouldn't do that to her._ "Sweetie, did you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am. I wouldn't do that to her though" Emily says knowing she has to pull away from Maya but finds it very hard especially after last night.

"But if you were to go for a relationship with her" Emily looks up at her, "I would approve of her as long as you make her your only one" Pam lifted her chin as Emily looked at her mom with a small smile. "Now, go try this on" Emily nodded reaching out to take the short-long black strapless dress from her mom, "If you ask me, I think you are ready". Emily frowned while walking back in the fitting room. _Am I ready to give up being single tho? _


	11. Chapter 11 - Confused

AN: Here is the next installment. Hopefully you guys enjoy and I'm happy that you guys liked the last chapter. Thank you guys! Excuse the errors as always.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 11 - Confused

Emily lays in bed on Sunday afternoon, just relaxing in a sports bra and running shorts with the sheets around her waist. She was glad that she got a dress for homecoming so that she didn't have to do anymore shopping. And now, she was glad to just have some alone time to think about some things. She knew that Maya was still trying to decide what she wanted to do about them with becoming more or not. She rolled her eyes, she was spending too much time thinking about Maya. Her mind has been on what her mom said about being ready for a relationship. She's been noticing things about how she's been acting and feeling towards Maya ever since the first day she saw Maya. Blushing, stuttering, tongue-tied, liking the way Maya called her baby or babe on their shopping trip, the way she felt in her arms, the way she reacted to her touch. Emily frowned and huffed. _Oh_ _Fuck me! _She needed this alone time to get her self together. "EMILY! YOU HAVE A GUEST!" her mom yelled up to her. Emily took a deep breath and stretched. _So much for that idea. _"THEY"RE COMING UP!" Emily didn't feel like getting up so she stayed in bed, "I'LL BE BACK IN A BIT SWEETIE! GOING TO THE STORE TO PICK UP SOME HAWAIIAN ROLLS!" Her eyes closed as she gets ready for the person to enter, trying to figure out a way to get them out of the house. She knows it's not any of her friends because her mom would've just said their name and not guest. She never brought back any of her girls to her room. Her room was her sanctuary! The door opened and the person stepped into the room. Emily turned her head while opening her eyes to see who the person was. _Damn. Speak of the devil. _Maya stood there in short khaki shorts, a red shirt and her hair straight.

"Hello Emily" She said with a soft smile playing on her lips. Emily couldn't help but smile back,

"Hello Maya" Emily turned on her side and propped her head up on her arm. Maya's eyes instantly went to her exposed abs before flicking back up to her eyes. Emily smiled bigger as Maya rolled her eyes.

"It's not my fault." Emily giggled as did Maya. "Shut it" making them laugh some more before Maya looked down biting her lip, "Ummm you told me… once I figured out" Emily knew what she was talking about but she didn't want to know the answer yet.

"Yea… Why don't you sit down" Maya looked at her then the bed before moving her eyes to Emily's desk chair. "I won't bite" Emily says with a teasing smile. Maya looks at her narrows her eyes playfully at her,

"Sure you won't" Emily laughed softly before biting her lip. Maya took a breath before taking a seat on the bed, "So" she paused,

"You made a decision, huh?" Emily asked as she looked into her eyes watching the struggle in Maya's eyes to make a decision about them. "How about we just hang out for a little bit?" calming Maya down as she gave her a soft smile, "Lay down with me" Maya laughed,

"Really" Emily nodded,

"I'm cold" Maya eyes flickered down to her nipples to see them hard before quirking an eyebrow at her, "Not my fault" Maya laughed while nodding and then took her shoes off. Emily pulled the covers back to let Maya slide in. Maya shook her head knowing this wasn't the best idea but for right now she'll go with it. She slides in laying on her side facing Emily while Emily did the same pulling the covers up to under their arms, "You look good. So why are you dressed up?" Maya fights off a smile,

"Thanks" Maya paused when Emily moved closer to her so that their legs were grazing each other, "but I wouldn't really call this dressed up since I was with Shana earlier", Maya said looking at Emily. _What?_

"Doing what?" Emily asked before she had time to think. Maya grinned as Emily rolled her eyes annoyed at her own self. _Dumbass._

"We were just talking and hanging out" Emily nodded her head, "Jealous much?" Emily glared at her a little making Maya's grin more.

"No." Maya giggled as Emily shook her head before taking Maya's hand in her own, playing with it before changing the subject, "I didn't know that you smoked" Maya raised her eyebrows,

"Does that bother you" Emily shrugged her shoulders not knowing how to answer really, "I don't do it all the time" Emily's eyes went back to hers, "Every once in a while but only when I feel like it." Emily nodded, "So, you're interested in Danby?" Emily shrugs her shoulders,

"It's one of my choices. I like that it's close to home for my mom" Maya nodded as Emily moved her leg in between Maya's and was glad that Maya slid her top leg over Emily's hip.

"That's sweet of you." Emily blushes a little and Maya loves that she can make her do that. _Get it together Em._

"But my mom told me that she was thinking about moving to Texas to be with my dad after I graduated so who knows since Texas also offered me a scholarship" Maya nods, "What about you?"

"I'll be going back to the west coast" Emily smiles as she sees Maya's eyes light up at the idea of going back to Cali. "Me and Cal are going but we don't know what college to pick yet. I wanna major in business and marketing with a minor in international affairs. Cal is probably going to go major in computer science or he'll go into the marines to do the computer stuff. You?"

"Umm I was thinking about being a physical therapist, pharmacist or radiologist. I'm not sure yet" Emily says dropping her eyes knowing that it may have sounded silly but she couldn't really pick between the three.

"I'm sure which ever one you pick, you're going to do great at it. Either way I can call you Dr. Fields" Maya said lifting Emily's spirits. Emily giggles, "Now, how was dress shopping yesterday" _You ruined our moment._ Emily rolled her eyes and lets go of her hand. Maya laughed at her as Maya's hand moved down to scratch lightly on her belly and Emily's hand moved to rest on Maya's thigh. _Not completely ruined._

"It was horrible" Emily whined and Maya grinned at her trying to fight off her laughter since she knew that Emily was going to say that. "Mom kept picking out dresses, making me try them on and then saying 'No I don't like that one. Let's try another'." Maya laughed, "Stop laughing Maya it isn't funny" Maya couldn't help it though. Emily pouted and then Maya reigned in her laughter.

"Aww poor baby" Maya said sticking her bottom lip out and then tickling Emily's side. Emily squirmed and squeezed her thigh,

"Stop" Maya laughed at her. "How was your family outing yesterday?" Maya smiled at her. See this is why she couldn't make a decision. Emily blushing, being sweet to her, and now asking her about her day. She wasn't naive to think that all Emily wanted was to do was get in her pants but when she acts like this, it makes it seem like Emily wants more with her. Very confusing. "My?"

"Ummm. It was good. We went hiking" Emily raised her eyebrows and smiled slightly, "I know right? Mom wanted to do something...refreshing" They giggled, " and dad can't say no to her nor did he want to argue with her. That also meant me and Caleb weren't going to either so we went. It was fun though." Emily smiled, "I might do it again in five years after my soreness goes away". Emily laughed,

"Yea. Me and my friends have went before as well. Definitely sore the next day" Maya chuckled softly, "but I enjoyed it." Then they laid there in silence just looking at each other as Maya's mind went to work about Emily. She's been asking Spencer about Emily ever since Paige being Emily's 'girlfriend', knowing that she would be the most blunt and truthful one out the group. Hannah would try and be on Emily's side telling her things that she wanted to hear while Aria would be a deer in headlights and come up with something to leave her out of it. She went to Spencer who told her straight up that Emily didn't want to be in a relationship and she did talk to other girls. That made Maya lean towards staying just friends but then Spencer told her that she has never seen Emily blushing and stumbling over her words in years. Or the fact that she done subtle things to make it known that she definitely liked Maya more than she let on. Maya just didn't know what to think about everything but she did want to know something. "You're thinking of something? What's up My?" Maya took a deep breathe,

"You confuse me" Emily scoffed,

"Hell, I confuse myself." Emily looked up at Maya with a smile. _What is it about you that makes me wonder about things that I don't want to wonder about?_

"Do you do this with all your other girls?" _No._ Emily looked at her a for a second before looking down not wanting to voice her answer at all but Maya already knew the answer. "You don't have to answer. My bad" Emily shook her head,

"No you're fine. But no I don't. Only you." Maya smiled a little bit before moving closer to Emily and placing a soft quick kiss on her lips.

"I think I need a little help with my decision" Emily smiled pulling Maya closer, "You don't mind do you" Emily shook her head,

"Not at all." Maya smiled and leaned back in to slowly part Emily's lips with hers, loving how easily Emily complied to her as her tongue snuck out to meet with hers. Both moaning at the same time as their tongues touch and got re-acquainted with each other. Emily kept her hand on Maya's thigh, caressing it not wanting to disrespect Maya she kept her hand on Maya's thigh. Maya liked that she did that but she wanted more and Emily was more than willing to give her whatever she wanted. She ended the kiss much to Emily dismay and then moved her hand to Emily's shoulder to pull Emily with her as she moved to lay on her back with Emily on top. Emily pulled back to sit up on her hands and knees just wanting to make sure this was okay before kissing her again. Emily's hand slowly pushed up Maya's shirt, touching each rib and eliciting goosebumps on Maya's skin the higher her hand went, closer to her breast. Maya arched her back but at the last second Emily's hand went to the side before sliding down her arm to hold her hand, entwining their fingers together and putting their hands on the side of Maya's head and Emily's weight on her arms. With Maya being confused by the action, Emily takes control of the kiss by opening their mouths again and her massaging Maya's tongue with hers. Emily's other hand does the same thing and now Emily is holding both of Maya's hands with hers beside her head. Emily lowered herself more onto Maya's body before slowly and subtly rolling her hips into Maya's, turning her on. Maya slid her foot up Emily's calve and then hooking it around her back making her moan. Emily sucked in Maya's bottom lip, gently nibbling on it before letting it go and trail kisses down Maya's jaw to her neck. Maya arched her neck as Emily's lips find her pulse point and sucking lightly on it.

"Emmy no hickeys" She felt Emily smile into her neck, "Em"

"I hear you, baby" Shocking Maya that she actually called her that but also loving how she said it. Emily knew she made a soft hickey but didn't care as her kisses came back to Maya's lips. _I can definitely get used to this. _

"Em" Maya whispered against her lips,

"Hmm" Emily says still loving the feel of Maya beneath her,

"Your phone" Emily frowns pulling away. She finally hears her phone ring but doesn't care, so she shrugs her shoulders. Maya smiles, "Em answer your phone" Emily shakes her head coming down to kiss her lips again but Maya turns her head, "Emmy answer your phone" Emily shook her head and moved her face in Maya's neck again, Emily nips softly at her skin making Maya laugh as her phone stopped ringing, "Lucky" Emily pulled up to look in her eyes with a smile and shrugs her shoulders. Her triumph was shortly lived as her phone rang again. "Haha Babe answer it" _She called me babe! _Emily grins down at her. "Just answer it" Emily groaned not really wanting to deal with that. _But its the same person._ "If you answer your phone I'll take my shorts and shirt off." Emily's eyebrows shoot up before quickly reaching over to answer her phone with Maya giggling at her and her still holding one of Maya's hands,

"Hello" She answers not even looking at the name that was calling,

"_Hey Em," _Emily rolled her eyes. _Paige. _

"Hey Paige" Maya grinned and mouth 'Aww your girlfriend' Emily narrowed her eyes before biting Maya on her neck making her laugh. "What's up Pai-"

"_Who was that? Are you busy_" Paige asks really hoping that she wasn't.

"Yes I'm busy. Why? Did you need something?" Maya laughed before it turned into a moan when Emily rolled her hips into hers. Emily grinned and kissed her against adding a little tongue,

"_Yea. I was wondering if you had a date for homecoming yet_?" Maya closes on Emily's bottom lip, nibbling lightly before letting go and rolling her hips into Emily's. Emily lets out a soft moan, "_Who are you with_?" Maya hears letting go of Emily's lip and pokes her in the side getting her to answer Paige. Emily pouts at her and sigh into the phone.

"No I don't have a date. Hannah is going solo with me and Maya is here with me but she is being very difficult so I have to go. Bye Paige" Emily said quickly while hanging up the phone. "Happy" Maya nodded as Emily put the phone back. "Can we focus on us, now?" Maya giggled and pulled Emily back down to her lips but,

"EMILY! I'M HOME", Pam yells upstairs. Emily groaned dropping her head into Maya's neck making Maya laugh at her.

"This is your fault" She says in Maya's neck softly kissing it.

"IS MAYA STAYING FOR DINNER" Pam yells. Emily pulls away looking at her, Maya opens her mouth to reply but then Emily kisses her again,

"Please stay" she whispers against Maya's lips. Maya smiled,

"Ok" Emily smiles,

"YES!"

"WELL COME DOWN HERE AND SET THE TABLE!" Emily rolled her eyes before rolling off the bed still holding Maya's hand.

"Shouldn't you put a shirt on" Maya asks with a smirk, noticing Emily forgot that she was in just a sports bra. Emily looked at her with a smirk,

"Only if you want me to but I know how much you like seeing me without a shirt so I was just doing it for your benefit" Maya laughed at her shaking her head. Emily grabbed a shirt out of her drawer, pulling it on before grabbing Maya's hand again. Maya blushes a little as she follows Emily out the room, down the stairs.

"Setting the table mom" Emily said walking to the table before letting Maya's hand go to grab some plates, "Just put those on the tables and I'll bring the silverware and cups" Maya nodded as Emily handed her the plates. Emily pecked her on her lips and then went to get the silverware and cups. Maya placed the plates down on the table and then pressed her hands on the table, leaning on it trying to figure out what she is doing. She was basically acting like her and Emily was a couple right now. She drops her head and closes her eyes not noticing that Emily came back and set things on the table. Afterwards, Emily wrapped her arms around Maya's waist and put her chin on her shoulder, "You ok?" Emily whispered in her ear. Maya takes a deep breath,

"Yea. Just confused" Maya said lifting her head and turning to face Emily. Emily nodded and let go of her but Maya quickly grabbed her hand before she walked away. "Don't. I'll figure it out soon" Maya smiled and Emily smiled down at her.

"Ok ready" Pam says bringing in the food. They pull away and then nodded. "Good" Pam said placing dishes on the tables and then dishing out food to everyone's plates. "So..Maya" Maya looked over at her, "Where are you from?"

"California. San Francisco" Maya smiled,

"Bay area, huh" Emily grins at her as Maya giggles,

"You know how we do" They all laugh, "But yes. I wanna go back out there after I graduate from here" Pam nods.

"Emily got offers from some schools in California." Maya nods smiling at her. Emily rolls her eyes, "For swimming."

"Yea, I believe it. Emily is a really good swimmer." Emily blushes as she drinks her water. "Her strokes are on point" Maya says sliding her foot up Emily's leg getting her to choke on her water.

"You ok sweetie" Pam asks concerned with her daughter. Emily coughs and nods her head as Maya giggles softly. Once under control she speaks,

"Yea. Ahem. I'm good mom" Pam nods and then goes back to her conversation with Maya. Emily glares at her as Maya slyly winks at her. Maya still rubs her foot against Emily's leg as Emily smiles at her coming up with an idea to get Maya back. After dinner, they were still sitting at the table while they had a conversation as Maya was slowly rubbing her foot higher and higher on Emily's leg. Maya trails her foot again against Emily's leg and before she knew it Emily grabbed her foot. Maya immediately looks at Emily, trying to get her to let go. Emily held her foot and started to light massage it with one hand making Maya's pupils dilate. Emily licks her lips as her mom clears the table,

"Maya it was so nice to meet you" Maya's attention goes to Pam,

"Ahem. Nice to meet you too." Maya says trying not to moan, "Thank you again for dinner. It was wonderful" Maya smiles still trying to pull her foot away from Emily.

"Come over whenever you want to" Maya smiles as she tries to control her breathing but then Emily tickles her causing her to jump a little, "Emily walk her out" Emily nodded as Pam walked back into the kitchen.

"Let go" Maya laughed as Emily tickled her foot some more. Emily smiled and then let go of her standing up. Maya smiled standing up, "I'll be right back. I need to get my keys from your room real fast" Emily nodded and waited for her at the door. Maya ran back down the stairs and then headed over to Emily, "Ok ready beautiful" Maya opened the door and grabbed Emily's hand, pulling her to the car. _Yep, definitely can get use to it. _"I had fun and your mom can throwdown" Emily laughed while walking with her. "Definitely glad I came" Maya unlocks her car and then leans against it pulling Emily to her. Emily smirks,

"Yea?" Maya chuckles softly before nodding her head and looking at Emily. "I'm glad you came too." Emily kissed her, loving her lips.

"I should probably give you an answer" Emily nodded,

"How about…. Wednesday? you tell me what you want to do and I'll respect it" Maya raises an eyebrow at her, "Seriously. I will". Maya nods slowly,

"EMILY COME INSIDE" Emily rolls her eyes as Maya laughs at her. "YOU HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW ALONG WITH MAYA" Emily gives her a quick peck and then moves away,

"Night my" Maya smiles, "text me when you get home" Maya nods,

"Will do. Night beautiful" Maya says getting in the car before pulling away as Emily watches her.

"Come on Emily" Emily rolls her eyes and walks to her mom. "Just a friend" Pam laughs at her as she comes in.


	12. Chapter 12 - Giving in

AN: The next installment. Remembering, Emily does care about Maya but still likes being a player. Thank you for the reviews. Please excuse the typos and errors. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 11 - Giving in

Emily woke the next morning feeling amazing even though she had a presentation today but still nothing could go wrong. She had to dress up for her presentation in history and her teacher wanted it to be 'professional'. She was thankful that she already did her presentation for Mr. Fitz last Thursday so that she didn't have two presentations in one day. She decided to wear black dress shorts that were above mid-thigh, a turquoise top underneath her black blazer, and then then black heels to match. She drove to school while sipping on her frappe and listening to Be my Baby by Ariana Grande. _Oh gosh I'm a dork! _Emily laughed at herself but couldn't help it. She pulled up to school and notices Hannah already there. She parks her car and gets everything together before getting out and walking to Hannah, "STUD!" Emily laughed at her,

"Yes Han" walking with her to a bench to sit since it was still early for class.

"So, did you make it up to Samara for ditching her after the party?" Hannah smirks at her as Emily laughs,

"Ladies love me." Hannah laughs at her response but knows that it's true, "But no I didn't go see her the next day since my mom took me dress shopping" Hannah eyes lit up once Emily mentioned dress,

"Oh yea, how was that? What kind of dress did you get? Long or short? What color? Does it have straps? Are we still going together or are you taking one of your many girls? Please say no because I'm no-" Hannah was shooting off questions before Emily cut in.

"Hannah! Stop and breathe" Hannah nodded and took a deep breath. "yes I got a dress and yes I'm still going with you. Paige ask-" Hannah frowns,

"Wait what? Paige asked you?" Emily nodded, "You said no though right?" Emily rolled her eyes, nodding her head before seeing CeCe walking past, glaring at Emily. "Damn!"

"She mad" Emily smirks.

"For what? Oooh. Did you cut her off" Emily looked at Hannah, "It ain't nothing to cut that bitch off' Emily and Hannah laughed at Hannah quoting that from a song,

"When I lose one, I come back with two" Emily quoted another one making them laugh harder,

"Oh my God. This is why you're my best friend. We're so alike." Hannah says smiling with Emily. "Why did you cut her tho" Emily shrugged her shoulders,

"It was the same thing with her. Telling me she's tired of waiting on me and that we should just make it official between us." Hannah frowns, "Yea. Tell me about it." Emily nodded, "I told her from the beginning that we were just messing around. I wasn't looking for a relationship especially with her. What I look like?" Hannah laughed at Emily,

"I know. That's the same with Sean" Emily shook her head as CeCe is still glaring at her, "Asking me when we're going to make this official...ummmmm never" _Because of Caleb. _Emily smirks, "He even wanted me to go to homecoming with him but I'm going with my ho instead" Hannah says hooking arms with her, Emily laughed. "Damn if looks could kill, I would be dead" She sees CeCe scowling at the them. Emily rolled her eyes, "She's crazy. What did you see in her" Emily smirked,

"Well… she's hot and they do say crazy girls are more fun in bed" making Hannah laugh.

"Oh my god! Such a Stud!" Hannah said, "Ok so I have to ask, is Paige good in bed cause I swear bitch is crazy" Emily shook her head still laughing.

"Oh my god" Emily put a hand over her mouth,

"She is! I swear that would be the only reason why you got with her!" Hannah said still laughing with Emily. Neither one noticing CeCe coming over,

"Emily can we talk?" she said holding her books tight to her chest. Emily stops laughing with Hannah and looks up at CeCe. Hannah rolls her eyes.

"About what CeCe? I said everything yesterday. I don't wanna fight" Emily said shrugging her shoulders. "And I don't wanna repeat myself"

"Well I still wanna talk." _Oh God._ She glanced at Hannah, "Alone" Emily rolled her eyes and got up,

"Give me a sec Hannah" Emily said putting her books in her place. Hannah nodded,

"Handle that, Em" She smirked at CeCe who glared at her before stomping off. Emily quietly giggled before following CeCe to her locker. She stood there quietly, waiting for CeCe to talk since she's already said everything she had to say Saturday. It didn't take long for CeCe to start talking,

"You didn't return my calls so that I could apologize, Em. I'm sorry for pressuring you…." Emily stood there letting her get out all she had to say. She hated when girls acted like they can just say sorry then everything would be fine and things can go back to the way they were. _Nope, not her. _"So, let me make it up to you. Today after your practice." CeCe said holding Emily's hand. Emily raised an eyebrow,

"Make it up to me?" CeCe nodded, smiling at her. Emily grinned at her. "Nope I'm good" Emily takes her hand out of CeCe who mouth drops. "I told you I'm done." Emily shrugged her shoulders while backing away, "Have a good one CeCe" She turned and walked back to Hannah who was laughing at CeCe's expression. Emily slid her books to the side and sat back down on the bench.

"Damn Em what happened? She looks like she could kill you right now and probably me" Hannah says with a giggling. Emily smirked,

"I just told her I was done and have a good one." Emily shrugs one shoulder making Hannah laugh again.

"Such a fucking Stud" Hannah held her fist up and Emily gave her a fist bump laughing with her. "On to the next one, on to the next one" She sings as they both laugh before arms encircle around Emily and a familiar scent catches her nose. She can't help the smile that forms on her face,

"On to the next one, huh?" She whispers in her ear. Emily's eyes widen. _Oh shit! Did she hear everything! _The arms let go as she turns her head to call Maya back only to see her walking around the bench and standing in front of them. _Damn. _She forgot Maya was presenting today in Mr. Fitz class and couldn't help but look at her in heels and a dress that came a little below mid thigh with her blazer on. Emily licked her lips, remembering how those legs felt around her. "Hey Em, what's up Hannah?" Maya says with her head tilted,

"Hey My! You look so cute and hot right now! If I wasn't straight I would jump you right now" Maya giggled, "Come sit between Me and Emily so I can ask you where you got your outfit" Hannah said pushing Emily to move over. Maya sat down a little closer to Emily, crossing her legs and drawing Emily's eyes to her legs, yet again before Maya blocked them by putting her books on her leg. _Meannie. _Emily frowns, "So, where did you get your dress from along with your blazer?" Hannah asks as her and Maya start their conversation about fashion. Emily wanted to touch her but knew that was crossing the line and that was almost like she was pressuring her which she wouldn't do but when Maya placed her hand close to Emily's, Emily grabbed hers smiling a little. Maya squeezed her hand and Emily grinned looking away with a blush creeping on her face. Hannah kept having the conversation with Hannah while she was oblivious to the fact that the two were holding bell ring for first period and they both separated before Hannah noticed,

"I'll see you guys in class." Maya said getting up, with Emily watching her walk away. Emily looked at Hannah and rolled her eyes at her grin.

"Never getting her, Em" Emily looked at Hannah and bit her tongue while nodding her head. _If you only knew. _

The remaining 6 went today for class including Caleb and Sean. Hannah and Sean haven't been on good terms since last week because of the relationship issue. It also didn't help the fact that Hannah was drooling over Caleb who dressed up today for his presentation with Maya. Of course, Emily was drooling over Maya since she stood in front of Emily's desk a lot during their presentation. _Best presentation in the class_!

Emily now sat in study hall, going over her note cards for her presentation in History making sure she doesn't miss anything or mess anything up. "Hey beautiful" she hears a sweet voice whisper in her ear and she can't stop the smile on her face. She turned her head to see Maya sitting in the seat next to her,

"Hey chocolate drop" Maya grinned. Emily's eyes went to her legs for a second before coming back to her face, "Nice presentation. Best one in class but don't tell Spencer that" Maya giggled, nodding her head then brought her index and thumb finger to her lips acting like she was zipping her mouth close,

"Your secret is safe with me" Emily smiled, "So, can we talk?" Emily raised her eyebrows and then looked around the library, "Alone" Emily nodded grabbing her cell phone and then Maya's hand, standing and walking towards one of the study rooms that they have in the library. Emily lets go of Maya's hand and locks the door,

"You already made a decision?" Maya nodded walking and then sitting on the table with her legs crossed. Emily bit her lip,

"Yea. I know you said I had til Wednesday but I already know what I want and don't want." _Oh no!_ Emily looked down at the floor and can feel her heart speeding up, her legs feeling fatigue all of a sudden but she wouldn't dare show it. "Look, Em…. You know I like you" Emily clenched her jaw tight, "I also know you don't want a relationship and I'm not going to force you" Emily closed her eyes trying to keep her breathing calm, "Em, you ok?" Emily nodded before opening her eyes and walking to Maya, "Emmy" Emily stood in front of Maya and then looked in her eyes making Maya catch her breath,

"I understand. Like I told you at the party, I'm gonna respect your decision. We can be friends but please don't tease me" Maya snaps out of it as Emily goes to walk away. Maya catches her arm,

"Wait. I was trying to say that I want to go slow." Emily released her breath. _Thank God!_ She was really scared for a good minute. "I don't wanna just sleep with you right now" Maya says as Emily smirks at her,

"So tomorrow would be more convenient for you." Maya giggles shaking her head and then pushes her a little but brings her close, "I'm kidding. I can wait"

"Good. I also wanna let you know I'm still gonna be hanging out and talking to other people" Emily frowns at that statement.

"Why?" Maya tilts her head,

"Why not? We're not together" Emily bit her lip for a second before replying,

"But they can't compare to me. So why waste your time" She smirks at her. Maya bit her lip while smiling some and then nodded her head. She uncrossed her legs and then wrapped them around Emily's waist pulling Emily closer. Emily's mouth parts a little before licking her lips and running her hand lightly up Maya's thigh,

"And you think all the girls you mess with can compete with me" _Hell no. _"I'm one of a kind. There's no one that can make you feel how I would because being with me is a blessing hence my tattoo," Maya smirked at her, knowing Emily is thinking about her tattoo. Emily bites her lip remembering Maya's tattoo and how badly she wants to see it again and kiss it and touch it and… "If I didn't know any better I would say you're trying to wife me up Emmy" _Not denying it. It has crossed my mind. _Maya laughs a husky laugh making Emily bite her lip a little harder and shake her head, trying to focus on the here and now even though she can't wait for the future. She drops her head in Maya's neck to distract Maya and she succeeds when she starts kissing on her.

"And I think you want the wifey position" Maya goes to reply but let's out a moan when Emily sucks on her neck, "Do you think you can handle it" She bit on the side of her neck making Maya whimper this time before licking the spot to soothe it.

"No I don't" Emily smirked, "I meant I don't want it" Emily just mhmm her, "Baby not another hickey" Emily chuckles before pulling away, "You're so evil you know that. I told you not to give me a hickey yesterday and you still did" Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"I couldn't help myself" Maya rolled her eyes, "Besides the makeup on it makes it disappear" Emily smirked at her.

"Funny" Emily gave her a peck,

"I'm sorry" Emily kissed her a little longer,

"No you're not" Maya whispered against her lips smiling along with Emily.

"I tried at least" Maya laughed at her, "So is anyone taking you to homecoming" Maya nodded and Emily smile disappears, "who" Maya smiles and tilts her head.

"Why? Aren't you going to homecoming with one of your girls" Maya asked loving how Emily is getting jealous. Emily shakes her head as Maya shrugs her shoulders. Emily narrows her eyes at Maya,

"Myyy" Maya doesn't say anything, "it better not be Jenna or Shana or Noel or-"

"Wait a second" Maya looks away tilting her head before looking back at Emily, "Are we dating cause I swear we're just talking" Maya smirks at her.

"I'm going with Hannah and we are just talking for now" Maya nods her head liking that Emily wasn't going with another girl but also liking how she said 'for now'.

"Ok, we're not dating so I can still talk to whoever I want" She puts a finger over Emily's lips to stop Emily from talking, "ah ah ah, you said before that you don't care if your other girls talk to other people, right?" Emily huffs and then pouts, "Em" she nods, "ok then" Loving how she has the upper hand on Emily but feels like she can stop messing with her, "but just so you know I'm going with Caleb" Emily starts smiling again.

"You're mean" Maya laughs, "we need ground rules" Maya nods still smiling at her, "you make one and then I'll make up one" Maya nods again, "You first"

"Ok… Ummm we can only hang out when I feel like it" Maya smirks at her as Emily narrows her eyes and purses her lips, "Your turn" Emily rolls her eyes and then smirks,

"I'm the only one allowed to give you hickeys" Maya smirk drops, and then nods,

"I'm the only one you can call baby or babe or any other sweet nickname that comes out of your mouth" Emily smiles.

"Ok baby, Does this mean you're my number one" Maya smiles and then nods her head. _Maybe_,_ only one. _ Emily gives her a kiss, "The same for you with only calling me baby" Maya nods,

"You can't come see me after you've already messed with a girl" Emily nods.

"No cuddling with anyone but me" Maya nods,

"and we keep this a secret until I can tell Cal" Emily tilts her head, "It's for your safety. Cal may love you and all but I'm still his little sister" Emily nods,

"Ok" Emily smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes and Maya can tell.

"I'm not hiding you. I promise I'm not. I would never be ashamed of you. After I tell Cal we can be public and everything." Emily smiles nodding her head, "Wanna come over Thursday and I'll help you study for your math test" cheering Emily up.

"Every question I get right do I get a kiss" Maya laughs at her and then nods,

"Yea baby. We good?" Emily nods leaning to giver her another kiss,

"Yea babe we're good". Emily knew she was giving in to the idea of being in a relationship with Maya and the thought didn't sound bad to her at all.


	13. Chapter 13 - Mad

AN: Here is the next chapter. I love you guys' reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. They also make me laugh at times lol Anyways, Enjoy! Please excuse the errors as always.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 13 - Mad

It was Thursday and Emily sat on the bench with Spencer, Aria, and Hannah chatting about the upcoming dance. They were at lunch and decided to relax out in the sun for the remaining time of lunch. Emily had her aviators on and was watching Maya with a little smirk on her face. Maya would look every so often at Emily but didn't that Emily was looking at her. _So obvious babe._ It was building Emily's ego every time she looked over especially since Shana was trying to talk to Maya but was having trouble at keeping Maya's attention. _Not wor-_. Emily's mouth drops in shock at the fact that Shana was kissing Maya and Maya wasn't pulling away. _The fuck?! _Maya was shocked that Shana was kissing her and all she could do was just stand there. She glanced over at Emily and saw that her mouth was now shut and her jaw muscles were moving rapidly. Maya knew Emily was pissed but it wasn't like Emily could do anything about it. They weren't dating yet but it still made her feel guilty that she was letting Shana kiss her in public. _This is bullshit._

Emily knew she didn't have a right to be mad but she still was. She felt like Maya was ashamed to kiss her in public but not ashamed to kiss Shana in public even though Shana initiated the kiss. _Is she more similar to Allie than I thought?_ The bell rings and Emily stands up, quickly bidding a bye to her friends as she walks towards Maya. Emily saw Maya's eyes widen like she knew she was in trouble and you could almost see her mind scrambling to come up with an excuse. _Good._ She saw Paige a couple of lockers away from Maya. _Two can play this game._ So, she just walked straight past Maya to Paige and couldn't help but smirk when she saw the confusion on Maya's face before it turned into a frown. "Hey Paige" Paige looked up and grinned at Emily,

"Hey Em. What you doing this weekend" Emily shrugged her shoulders,

"I'll be outta town. I'm going to Danby for a recruit trip" Emily says feeling Maya's stare on her, "What about you?"

"I was gonna ask you if you wanted to train with me this weekend since I miss hanging out with you" Paige says with a little pout. _Not cute. _Emily shrugs, "After practice, do you wanna hang out a bit at the grille?" She asks Emily. _Nothing wrong with hanging out. _

"Sure. I'll see you then." Emily says as soon as the bell signals that lunch is over. Emily gave her a smile before walking towards class. Not a minuted later did she feel someone grab her arm,

"Hey Em" Emily tuned and saw that it was Maya. "Look, about what happened with Sha-" Emily shook her head,

"Don't worry about it. We're just friends in public. You do whatever you want" Maya released a sigh,

"Em" Emily shook her head,

"I have to get to class. Bye Maya" Emily turned and started walking again to class leaving Maya to feeling frustrated with herself. Emily didn't want to talk and tell Maya how she felt nor did she want the apologies. She should've known since Maya said she was still going to talk to other people and only hang out with Emily when she wants to. Emily rolled her eyes behind her aviators before taking them off as she walked into her class and took a seat. Everything was good on Monday, they made out with each other again after school before Emily went to practice. Emily couldn't get enough of her kisses, her touches, her moans. _Fucking blinded! _She was in a good mood all throughout practice and broke a record in her freestyle. Afterwards, she went home and took a shower, ate dinner, did her homework before calling Maya up and talking to her on the phone til midnight. She thought life was good. She went to school the next day and immediately found Maya at her locker. She asked if she wanted to hangout but Maya declined her saying not today since she was busy making Emily frowned a little bit but nodded thinking tomorrow. _So much for that._ The next day came and Maya again told her she was too busy to hang out because she was hanging out with Jenna. _Fucking Marshall. _That pissed her off, of all people to hang out with, granted Emily didn't want Maya to hang out with anyone besides her but obviously that wasn't happening until Emily finally let go of all of her girls and then ask Maya to be her one and only. Emily rolled her eyes and let out a big sigh. _This is what you wanted. _

"Ms. Fields" Her teacher interrupted her from her thoughts, "You're homework from last night" She nodded and got her homework out and gave it to him. She shook her head and forced herself to focus on the subject and not on Maya.

Emily was at her locker, trying to figure out if she still wanted to go to Maya's house after school or not. She was in study hall but it was going to be over in about 10 minutes so she could relax on the bench, waiting for the bell to ring. She felt arms wrap around her waist and then lips on her neck, "I'm sorry baby" Emily closed her eyes. _Stay strong Em! _Emily was trying to get the strength to brush Maya off like Maya has done to her for the past couple of days, "I missed you, beautiful" Maya kissed her just under her ear and pushed her body more into Emily. Emily felt her breasts in her back and almost groaned out loud at the touch. _Damn. _"You still coming over?" Maya asked while tugging on her earlobe with her teeth making Emily suck in a sharp breath. "Baby?" Emily grabbed Maya's wrist to let go of her and turns around with her eyes still closed. She takes a deep breath before opening them to see Maya but lost her train of thought at the sight of her,

"I-I- ahem" Emily stuttered as Maya started to smile at her. _Get it together._ Emily inwardly cussed herself out as Maya giggled at her,

"Breathe Emmy" Emily took a deep breathe and felt her face get hot. She was about to push Maya away when she linked her fingers with Emily's before stepping closer to her and tilted her head to the side, "I know you're not the happiest with me but I didn't know that was going to happen although I did tell you that I was still going to hang out with other people" Emily rolled her eyes before Maya placed a kiss on her lips as she moved their hands behind her back to press their fronts together. Emily didn't want to give in yet, but she couldn't help but kiss back and pull Maya closer to her. Slowly ending the kiss, Emily pulled back to look at Maya seeing her face flushed with arousal. Emily asked,

"Wait, am I even allowed to do this" Maya sighs. She looks down for a second before looking back up at Emily, getting ready to apologize again. "No I don't think I'm allowed to since I'm your dirty little secret. Nobody is suppose to know about me but everyone can know about you and Shana or you and Jenna, right?" Emily lets go and turns back around to put her book in her locker.

"Em please" Maya grabs her hand but Emily pulls her hand out of Mayas grasp, "I didn't know she was going to do that and if I did then I wo-."

"Sure you didn't. I mean she was standing really close to you and talking to you and she likes you but of course you couldn't have known she would kiss you" Emily says shaking her head as Maya bites her lip looking down and thinking to herself that maybe she did know she would do that but also didn't know that Emily was watching. "But when she did kiss you what did you do" Emily looked over her shoulder at Maya to meet her eyes only to hold them for a second before Maya looked down again, "yea you just kissed her back" Maya sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose trying to come up with something to calm Emily down. Maya didn't think she was kissing back but it may have looked like that since she didn't immediately pull away. Maya brings her hand to her side and looks at Emily again,

"I'm sorry I let Shana do that. Maybe I did have some idea she would do that but then again I thought I was being clear with where she and I stood. I'm sorry baby. Please forgive me" Maya comes closer to Emily, "it won't happen again. At Least in public" Emily nods her head as Maya places a kiss on her lips. "I'll fix you some cookies when you come over today. You like my cookies, right?" Maya smirked getting Emily to smile and shake her head at Maya's teasing.

"I don't know. I haven't had your cookies yet" Emily said making Maya laugh. "but yea since you're helping me with my math right" Maya nods, "can you send me your address?" Maya quickly takes her phone out to send Emily her address. Once Emily gets it she says, "thanks babe. I'll come after I'm done with Paige" knowing Maya wouldn't like the idea of that. Maya frowns,

"What?'' She leans back as Emily leans in to give her a kiss. _She's mad. _Emily was smiling on the inside but wouldn't dare show it. Her face was neutral.

"I'm hanging with Paige after practice since we haven't hung out in a while" Emily says as she unwraps her arms from Maya. Maya narrows her eyes.

"Why" Emily shrugs her shoulders,

"Why not? Me and her are friends. Kinda like me and you" Maya crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head.

"When you come over, we won't be doing anything" trying to get Emily to change her mind about hanging with Paige without saying it out loud. She wouldn't dare tell Emily, she was jealous.

"Oh we as in me and you were goin to do something?" Emily says, faking surprise. Maya sucked her teeth trying not to say anything, "Oh yea me and you could do something as long as it's behind closed doors and no one sees right?" Maya looks away feeling her temper rise by the minute. "I thought you were just helping me with my math." Maya couldn't hold it in anymore,

"You know what?" She asks Emily as Emily furrows her eyebrows, faking confused,

"What? You just said you were helping me with my math. Am I wrong?" Emily said shrugging her shoulders as she leaned against the locker.

"Stop acting like an asshole" Emily eyebrows raised in shock at having Maya call her out. She pushed herself off her locker and stepped closer to Maya.

"Asshole. I haven't even started to act like one but if you want me to then I will. You can invite Shana over after I leave your ass all wet for me but we both know she won't give you what you need which is to give you an O so you won't be acting so stuck up." Emily said making Maya mouth drop in shock. This is the Emily that she heard so much about that could care less about others and only about getting in a girls pants, "you're gonna have to beg me to give it to you" Emily smirked at her. Maya licked the corner of her mouth nodding before taking a step closer to Emily. Maya looked straight at Emily with fire burning in her eyes and Emily knew she was in trouble. _Oh no. _Not with just Maya cussing her out but with Maya looking so damn sexy that she wanted to just pin her up against the locker.

"I'm gonna beg for it? Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" Maya pauses for a second, letting Emily answer and then she interrupts her before she gets a chance to say something, "I'm not like all the other girls you messed with, that will do whatever you ask them to do." Maya pushed Emily against the locker, turning her on. _Oh Shit! _"But let's get something straight, I wouldn't be the one begging for it. It would be you" Emily eyes widen, "Wanna know how I know? It's because you've done it before. Begged me to let you touch and I let you hell if we would've been talking longer I would've let you in my bed" Emily mouth drops. _No fucking way! _"But since you wanted to act like an asshole, go sleep with Paige but you and I both know that you won't be imagining her when you cum." Maya got close to Emily's lips, "It will be me and you know what sucks" Maya pushes her full body against Emily, "It still won't be as good as the real thing." Emily went to lean in but Maya steps back, "Don't bother coming over because we're done. The only thing you can do now is watch me as I walk away, wishing that you can have it but that's not going to happen" Maya turns and walks a little.

"MY-" The bell rings and students walk out of the classrooms but Emily's eyes stay on Maya before she disappears out of sight. "FUCK!" Emily turns and slams her locker closed and locks it. A guys with glasses looks at her like she crazy and she glares at him, "What the fuck you looking at?!" She sneers at him. He quickly backs away from her and shakes his head so fast that his glasses fling off. She turns and stalks down the hall getting looks from people but not caring. She knows she fucked up but… _UGHHHH! _She ran a hand through her hair as she headed to the one place that she can vent as she walks to her coach's office. She pushes the door hard, startling her coach, "I need a pass so I can swim." Knowing her coach wouldn't say no to her. She quickly nods and types up an email to send to her teachers. "Thanks"

"Do you-"

"No!" She says as walks out of her coach's office and to her locker to change. She just needed to get her frustrations out and swimming was her best outlet. She quickly changes and heads for the pool. She sets her stuff down against the wall and then dives into the pool letting the cool water hit her skin and try to calm her down. It helped a little as she swam from one side of the pool to the other, trying to release the tension that was built up inside her. She focused on her strokes, her breathing and let swimming just take control over her mind. From one end to the other before she was too tired continue. She put her arms on the ledge and put her chin on them, thinking about what happened with Maya. She can feel tears in her eyes form as she remembers the way Maya said they were done. _Fuck!_ She closes her eyes, frustrated at Shana, Maya, herself but then her thoughts went to Allie and how similar her and Maya were. They both intrigued people, both know how to get a person's attention, having confidence in their-selves and not taking anyone's crap and both hiding her from everyone. Emily understood where Maya was coming from but it still didn't make her feel any better that Maya was hiding their 'relations-'. Emily pushed off the water and back into the water, focusing on her breathing still seeing the similarities between Maya and Allie. She floated as she thought of everything that has happened and how everything has managed to change her idea of how her senior year was supposed to be. _Single my ass. _

Emily holds her breath as she lets her body sink to the floor and sit down on it. She didn't want to deal with a relationship because that causes feelings and those feelings could get hurt. _Who wants to risk that?_ She pushes herself off the floor and to the surface of the water taking a deep breath before swimming slowly to the side again. She pulls herself out of the water feeling her body relieved of tension but a little sore from her pushing herself as she walks to the showers. She jumps in the shower, slowly washing the chlorine off herself. Once done, she puts on an extra pair of clothes that she keeps in her locker just in case something like this happens where she needs to vent. Afterwards, she checks her phone and sees that it's 5. She missed practice but at least her coach knew where she was. She sees the missed texts from Paige and her friends. She sends out quick texts to everyone while walking to her locker to get her books. She gets her books including her math book and heads to her car before sitting there for a minute to think. She knows if she shows up Maya would probably slam the door in her face or what if she is with Shana. Emily frowns at that thought before putting Maya's address in the GPS and driving to her house.

She feels her heart beat faster the closer she gets to Maya's house, not knowing what to expect. As she turns down the street, she observes the houses and how big they were. _Damn. _She pulls stops at the house that the GPS told her to and sees how beautiful it is. Emily drops her head against the headrest as she sees another similarity between Maya and Allie. _I definitely have a type. _Every rational thought is telling her to go and let Maya go but as she looks up at the house all she can think about is seeing Maya one more time. "I'm an idiot." She says as she grabs her book bag and gets out the car. She walks up halfway before she stops and turns around heading back to her car. _Fucking coward! _Emily turns around looks up at the sky, "Damnit" She takes a deep breath and then walks towards the door. She stands there for a second before getting the courage and ring the doorbell. She hears it chime throughout the house and feels like she should leave. It feels like forever before the door opens and reveals the one girl that excites her and scares her. Maya raises an eyebrow before folding her arms over her chest and pursing her lips. _Let's go Em. _Emily tries to smile but stops once she sees Maya's eyes narrow at her. Emily gulps before finding her voice, "I brought my math book. Just helping only. I promise. Please" Maya stands there for a minute, contemplating whether or not to let her in.

"I thought I told you not to come? You think I was playing" Emily shakes her head as Maya glares harder at her. _Fuck she's still mad._


	14. Chapter 14 - Sharing

AN: Here is the next one. Thank you guys for enjoying the story. Excuse the errors and typos as always.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 14 - Sharing

Maya stands there for a minute longer before rolling her eyes and opening the door, "So you can't talk now" _Fuck me. _Emily opened her mouth but Maya interrupted, "Shouldn't you be with Paige right now" _I deserve that. _"Since she's willing to do whatever you say" Emily shakes her head, "Are you just going to stand there and not say anything because I can just close the door on you and not care." Maya starts to close it but Emily stops her.

"I'm sorry." Maya didn't look impressed. "I'm sorry for acting like an asshole earlier and I shouldn't have" Maya shrugs her shoulders,

"So what? I take you back and you do the same thing once you don't get your way? You have got to be kiddin me?" Emily shakes her head,

"No no no. It's just I felt that you were ashamed of me." Maya goes to say something but Emily continues, "I know what you said but it doesn't make things easier. I mean… I really don't like it when you hang out with other girls. And I know I do but" Emily pauses trying to think if she should disclose that she hasn't hung out with anyone since Maya kissed her on Friday. _It wouldn't mean anything since it's only been a couple of days. _

"But you can and I can't. I told you that she just kissed me. I wasn't messing when I said that Cal would kill you. He would and he gave me an earful after school and when we came home. I'm not ashamed of you, whatsoever but you said you could keep it a secret." Maya said pointing at her. "Besides all of that. You still had no right to act like an asshole to me" Emily nodded,

"I know and you're right. I didn't have that right. I'm so sorry Maya. And I thought that I could handle that" She licks her lips, "I just... I really like you, Maya. I don't want to but I do. I mean.." Maya shakes her head,

"No you don't like me. You just want the booty" Emily shakes her head, "I'm no different than any other girl to you except that I'm a challenge that you have to work for"

"That's not true. Whatsoever." Emily said stepping closer. Maya narrows her eyes, "Ok yes I want the booty but I also like hanging out with you too. Whether it's talking or kissing, It doesn't matter. I just like spending time with you" Maya heart fluttered for a second before she steeled herself.

"Prove it" Maya shrugged a shoulder,

"Ok. What you want me to do" Maya snorted and then shook her head,

"I can't tell you what to do. You just do it" Emily keeps eye contact before nodding her head. Maya raises an eyebrow and then sees Emily get on her knees. "Wh-" Emily took a breath,

"I had a plan this year... I was going to stay single and stay away from drama because lately all my relationships have been nothing but drama" Emily snorted, "so much for that idea since it all changed when you walked into Mr. Fitz class. I mean" Emily smiled a little, "I haven't even said anything to you and you had me feeling some type of way. It scared me because I haven't acted like that or like this since.." Emily's smile drops as she pauses again, shaking her head but Maya knows who she's talking about. Emily takes a breath, "I know I can be an asshole to people but I went too far when I did it to you. You deserve more than that" Emily turned and looked at Maya, "You deserve way better than that." Emily took out her phone and raise it to Maya. Maya looked at it and then her confused with what she's doing, "here" Maya takes it,

"What do you want me to do with this?" Maya said holding the phone up and a hand on her hip,

"My passcode is 9512. The date when we found out that my dad was ok when he was MIA for awhile" Maya raised both of her eyebrows, "Unlock it" Maya looked at Emily's phone and then back at Emily before unlocking the phone, "Go to my text messages" Maya tilts her head, "Seriously"

"Why would I want to see your sexting?" Emily laughed a little and then shook her head,

"No. I. Just please." Maya rolled her eyes and then went to them. "I didn't hang out with Paige today. I was swimming. Trying to figure out how I can fuck up so bad in a matter of 10 minutes." Maya gave her a skeptical look. "I'm serious. Look at the text. Or the others" Maya looked at it and noticed that Paige texted her quite a few times asking where she was,

"Psycho" she mumbles as Emily giggled a softly hearing her loud and clear. "So you didn't hang out with her after school" Emily shook her head, "And you didn't go to practice?" Emily shook her head again, "You weren't in your last class either" Emily shook her head yet again, "Your coach let you do that" Emily nodded. "Fucking spoiled ass" Emily smiled when she heard the teasing in Maya's voice. "What about CeCe?" Emily smiled,

"I stopped talking to her on Saturday." Maya raises her eyebrows in shock, "You can see the texts she sends me but I'm done with her. You can also see the last time I talked to Beth as well." Maya looks and sees that she hasn't spoken to Beth in a while. She sees a name that she doesn't recognize but notices that it's one of Emily's girls.

"Who's Samara?" Maya says looking at Emily.

"She's a girl that I messed with" Maya heard the past tense in that. "She was the blonde that was at my meet with the Danby coach." Maya nods not surprised that Emily could get college girls. "She's on the swim team but trust me nothing is going to happen with me and her this weekend. It's just a visit" Maya tilts her head,

"This weekend?" Emily nods,

"Yea. I'm going on my recruit visit to Danby this weekend since we don't have school on Monday but I'm only staying there til Sunday." Maya nods her head a little disappointed, "I was kind of hoping that I could hang out with you on Sunday and Monday?" Maya looks up at her, "I'm not going to do anything with her. It's just business. I promise" Maya shrugs her shoulders and then hands back Emily's phone.

"You can do whatever you want. We don't talk" Emily's heart drops along with her head, "now you're done can you can go now". _Really?_

"Maya." Emily moved on her knees to her and Maya couldn't help but smile at her. Emily looked cute when she was begging, "I'm really really sorry. I don't even know what I'm doing right now but I'm trying to make it up to you. I know my past doesn't exactly help me but I don't do this with other girls. I know I messed up and… If you want we can go back to being just friends like back to when we would joke with each other and nothing else but this wall that you have up right now." Emily's voice turns soft, "I- I can't stand it, My." Maya looked at Emily's puppy dog eyes and she knew she was going to give in. "I feel like a total stranger to you but if that's what you want" Emily nods and then clears her throat, "then ok. I just wanted to apologize for everything" Emily gave her a soft smile and then stood up heading to the car looking defeated. _Man, this sucks. _Maya soaked in all that Emily said and knew Emily was telling the truth. She wanted to wait a couple of days to teach Emily a lesson but she was just a damn sucker for Emily. She shook her head with a small smile. Emily opened her door,

"Emily" Emily stopped and then looked over at her, "Come on. I told you I would help you with your math. Nothing else though" Emily releases a sigh of relief and then gave Maya a bright smile while walking back to her.

"Thank you so much, My" Maya smiled and then tilted head upstairs,

"Come on. Follow me" Maya walks towards the stairs as Emily walks behind her. She sees the different family portraits and notices that both Maya and Caleb's parents are black. She figured that only one would be but not both, granted that their dad is light-skin and their mom is a little darker than Maya. _Is Lib actually adopted?_ Maya leads her to her room and Emily looks around. _It fits her._ "Sit on the bed since I only have one chair and I don't feel like standing." Emily nods and then gets her books out and lays on the bed on her stomach keeping her head down. _This is good._ Maya lays next to her looking at the book waiting for Emily to open it. After about a minute, she says, "So what chapter" setting Emily in motion,

"Oh chapter 6" She quickly opens up to the page as Maya keeps her eyes on the book. "Ummm I'm having trouble with this section and section 6.5" Maya nods and then grabs the book reading up on how to do it before she starts to teach Emily. She then gave Emily problems as she thought about everything Emily said to her earlier. She knew Emily was talking about her ex about feeling ashamed, and she felt horrible about it. She knew Emily thought she was hiding her and in a way she was but not because she was ashamed. She really likes Emily, a lot more than she should but she also knew that Emily liked her too. Maya could tell from the way she blushed when Maya would say something to her or even when she says something that she didn't mean to say out loud, the times she would hold her close like she didn't want to let her go, or even now with her being focused on her books and also admitting when she's wrong about what happened. Maya knew she shouldn't give in, at least not right away but she couldn't help herself, she was addicted to Emily and there was no going back. She noticed that Emily was checking her work and saw that she was close to being done. "So… x to the power of 3 can be-" Emily didn't finished as Maya slowly turned Emily face towards her to place a kiss on her lips. A content sigh escaped both of their mouths as they slowly pulled away. _Thank you God!_

"Don't do that again" Emily nodded licking her lips, "I mean it and you still owe me".

"I'm okay with that and I'm sorry again. I'll try to make sure that never happens again" Maya raises an eyebrow,

"Try?" Emily nods,

"Yea. You looked really sexy when you were mad" Making Maya smile before giggling at her. "and then you pinned me against the locker, I couldn't even think straight" Emily grinned at her,

"You weren't thinking about your girlfriend" Only rolled her eyes as Maya laughed, "Too soon" Emily shook her head,

"Not funny at all" Maya pecked her lips again,

"Okay. Now back to math" Emily nodded and then grabbed Maya hand, interlacing their fingers together while Maya explain. Maya blushed a little, clearing her throat a little, "make sure you remember this formula because this is what you use when solving 6.5" Emily nodded and listen to Maya as she explained how to use the formula. After some time, Emily was on the last problem trying to solve as Maya now laid on her side watching how hard she was working but not getting anywhere.

"I'm hopeless at this. Who needs math?" Emily pouts as she stared at the problem with what looked to be a foreign language to her. Maya giggled at her,

"Says the girl that is going to be a doctor" Emily rolled her eyes. _Why did I pick that occupation? _

"Not funny, babe" Emily pouts more and Maya pecked her cheek, before standing in front of her,

"You just need a little motivation" Emily huffs but then her jaw drops when Maya pulls off her shirt, leaving her in her bra. _Oh my lord. _"Now" Maya places her hands on the bed and leans towards Emily. Emily's eyes instantly go from her breasts to her face to her breasts like five times, trying to figure out which one was a better view. "You get the problem right then the pants come off as well" Emily's eyes widen as words try to come out her mouth but nothing coming out. _She's trying to kill me!_ Maya grinned at her, "Hurry up, baby I wanna cuddle" Emily shakes her head, shaking out of the trance,

"How is this motivation though? This is more like a distraction since I'm not allowed to touch until after I get the problem correct but all I'm thinking about is you and not this problem. You just made this harder ins-" Emily gets cut off by Maya kissing her lips, lightly nibbling on her lips to get a moan out of Emily, Maya pulls away,

"You can do it" She says standing up and unbuttoning her shorts. Emily's eyes go there, "Now hurry up. You owe me" Emily looks at the problem to Maya to the problem then to Maya again. _This is impossible! _Maya tilts her head at her and Emily's eyes goes to the problem before closing her eyes for a second before opening them quickly. _Such a dumbass at times. _She finishes the problem,

"Done!" Maya laughs at her as Emily drops her head to the bed. Maya grabs her notebook to check the problem. She walks to her desk and then places it on it while leaning over to look at the problem. Emily gets off the bed and holds Maya from behind as Maya checks her work. "Can't you do that later" Maya giggles while shaking her head,

"Nope. This is for your benefit" Maya continues, as Emily places light kisses on her shoulder and shoulder blade. Maya bends over more trying to focus more on the problem and teasing Emily more. Emily grins as she moves her hands to Maya's lower back and start massaging it. Maya was loving the massage a little too much since she closed her eyes for a minute to enjoy it before feeling a slap on her ass. She whips her over at Emily who is now sitting on the bed shrugging her shoulders. "Fucking tease" Emily grins as Maya shakes her head and then quickly finishes the problem, "Good job. You got it right" Maya said as she walked over to Emily. Emily grabs her hips to pull her closer as she looks up at Maya and Maya looks down at her. Both feeling their hearts speed up as they looked at each other. Maya slowly moved her leg to one side of Emily before moving the other so she could sit in Emily's lap. Emily leans up and captures Maya's lips with hers as her fingers interlaces with Maya's holding their hands together. Keeping the kiss slow and making sure not to pressure Maya into anything she didn't want to do. Maya loved the pace that Emily was going and showed her appreciation by slowly rocking her hips making Emily groan. Maya softly pushed Emily back, keeping their lips connected as Emily laid fully back on the bed. Maya places her hands by Emily's head as Emily hands goes to Maya's ass, squeezing it a little and making her moan. Maya kisses her lips before trailing her tongue down her jaw and loving the way Emily arched beneath her. As many times as Emily placed hickies on Maya's neck, it was time for Maya to place one on her neck. Maya found her pulse point with her mouth and gently bit it before sucking on it making her moan. Emily gently slides her hands in Maya's shorts feeling the skin underneath. _Oooh a thong._ Emily knew she shouldn't but couldn't help herself as her middle finger slides down the material, leading to her slit causing Maya to pause for a second. Emily felt it get a little damp as she pressed a little on it before sliding her finger away and then squeezing her ass again putting Maya into motion as she sucks hard on Emily's neck, surprising her. Emily whimpered at how hard Maya was sucking on her but arched her neck for more because she loved it and also getting wet from it. Once satisfied, Maya pulled away to kiss Emily's lips one more time before pulling away and sitting up now making Emily groaned from the lack of lips that weren't on her. Emily opened her eyes to see Maya now sitting up and grinning down at her.

"You gave me a hickey, didn't you?" Maya laughed as Emily rolled her eyes with a smile forming on her face, "It's okay. As long as it's from you I don't mind." Maya raised an eyebrow,

"I should do it more often then huh" She leaned down pecking Emily's lips as Emily nodded before flipping them over so that Maya was under her. Maya laughed as she pushed herself more on the bed as Emily got on her knees and took off her shirt. "Baby I love your abs" Maya said bringing her hand up and rubbing Emily's abs. Emily smirked as she leaned forward and put her weight on her hands as she pushed Maya's legs up with her thighs. Maya bit her lip getting turned on more by the minute,

"Yea?" Emily raised both eyebrows at Maya as she nodded to her answer, "cause I love yours" Emily brushed the back of her fingers up Maya's belly button up to her the valley between her breasts. Maya's eyes darkening with lust every second that passed by. The slow pace that Emily had set was making Maya wetter by the second which wasn't good but then again she has never been good when it came to Emily. Emily trailed her fingers down again to where Maya's tattoo was, "Blessings huh" Maya chest moving a little faster than before as she quirks an eyebrow. Emily smirks at her and then moves her hand up, gliding it over her ribs before stopping right beneath her breasts. "I can't wait for that to happen" Emily lowered her mouth to Maya's who met her a little further than halfway, pressing gently against her lips to where she was teasing her. Emily traced Maya's top lip with her tongue before sucking it in her mouth making Maya open hers, letting out a little moan. Emily lowered down to her forearm as her body molded into Maya's as her tongue dives into Maya's mouth getting her to moan louder. Emily rolled her hips as Maya followed her movements. _Damn I want her but I need to stop!_ Emily felt herself getting wetter and knew if she didn't stop she would be proving Maya right about what she said earlier about just wanting to get in her pants. Emily retreated her tongue and bit Maya's bottom lip before moving off and to the side of Maya trying to control her breathing. _Fuck._

"EM!" Maya said looking at her incredulous,

"I know I know but I want you to see that I'm not just trying to get the booty." _Fuck I'm acting like a little bitch. _Emily shakes her head as Maya grins at her thinking how cute and sweet she is. "Can we just... talk?" Emily said closing her eyes trying not to remember how good Maya felt. _Please say ok or say yes! _Maya smiled, she knew Emily didn't want to stop but she did for her.

"Cute. Ok" Emily turned her head to look at her and then watches as Maya gets up. "I'll be back" Emily sits up looking confused at Maya who went to her drawer pulling out a pair of shorts. Maya comes back over to her and then pulls her by the back of her neck to kiss her hard on the lips. She pulls away, "I need change to change since you got me so wet but you already knew that, huh baby?" Maya winks at her before heading to her bathroom. Emily groans and then falls back on the bed.

"Fucking pussy" Emily mumbles under her breath trying to get herself together before Maya came back out. Maya comes out and sees Emily laying down with a smile. She lays besides Emily on her side. Emily rolled onto her side and pulls Maya close to her, quickly finding themselves in the same position that they were at Emily's house.

"What do you wanna talk about, beautiful?" Emily closed her eyes trying to think of something other than Maya's…. _Caleb! _She opened her eyes and then decides maybe that's a question for another day.

"Ummm How about...your likes and dislikes? Movies, Music? Everything." Maya smiles at her and then nods,

"Ok. I like scary movies and..."


	15. Chapter 15 - Ask

AN: Sorry it's been so long but life happens unexpectedly. Anyways, here is the next chapter and hopefully you enjoy. Please excuse the errors as always and have a great day! Thank you for the reviews as always!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.**

Chapter 15 - Ask

Emily walked into school the next day looking for a certain blonde hair girl. Her eyes scanning until she sees the girl that she was looking for, "Hey Beth" Beth turns around to see her and waves at her. Emily walks towards her with a smile. _Please take it well._ "How you doin" Beth smiles at her,

"I'm good." Beth eyes scan Emily's body, "You look good" Emily smirks at her. _Focus Emily. _Emily looks down taking a breath,

"Thanks. Ummm I need to talk to you" Beth leans against the locker with a smile thinking that Emily's mind was on the dance.

"Of course. What's up?" Emily looks back up at her with a smile,

"Beth, I think you're an amazing person and you're sweet and nice but I don't think things are working out for us." Emily says shocking Beth. "It's not you. It's definitely me. I swear you're amazing" Emily runs a hand through her hair, "I can understand if you don't ever want to talk to me again." Beth stayed silent for a second as Emily looks down at the ground. _Here comes the screaming._

"You know" Emily glances up, "you're actually sweeter than I thought you were. I mean, people said you can be a real asshole with girls" Emily shrugged her shoulders,

"Yea, but you're a good person, Beth." Beth smiled, "I hope you find someone who will show you that" Beth nods before giving Emily a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks. Hopefully you will too" Beth gave her one final smile before walking away. _That went a whole lot better than I thought._ Emily smiled before walking towards Hannah and Spencer on the bench.

"What was up with that?" Hannah asks once Emily took a seat on the bench with her. Emily looked at Hannah, tilting her head. "What? I'm curious. I know you didn't cut her off. She would've been yelling and screaming." Spencer nods her head as if to agree with Hannah. Emily was known for that when she cuts girls off. Emily takes a seat on the bench next to Hannah,

"Actually I did. Beth is good people." Emily said putting her aviators on.

"That's a first. Damn, I was hoping to see some fire crackers" Hannah says pouting as Spence rolls her eyes as Emily giggles a little.

"Fireworks Hannah" Spencer says shaking her head, "We'll I'm happy that you let her down easy" Hannah rolls her eyes,

"I still wanted firecrackers" Emily giggled as Spencer slaps her hand on her forehead.

"I bet you do. Maybe you should talk to Caleb" Emily says with a smirk getting Spencer to laugh and Hanna scowl at her even though Emily couldn't see her glare since her sunglasses were covering them. _Got her. _"What? I'm curious. Aren't you, Spence?" Spencer nodded,

"Nothing happened." Hannah says folding her arms over her chest,

"I find that hard to believe since before last week you were saying how you haven't talked to him yet but on Friday it seems you guys did talk. It just didn't go the way that you thought it would" Spencer said being observant as always and Emily nodding her head to agree with her. Hannah tightens her lips as if she was saying nothing else.

"Maybe you insulted him by calling his friend a nerd" Hannah whips her head to look at Emily with her mouth dropped. "And that you would never date a nerd" Spencer leans forward to look at Emily wanting to know what she knows about Hannah and Caleb. "And Caleb considers himself a nerd and didn't appreciate you calling his friend a nerd" Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"How did you, Wait! Who told you that?!" Hannah exclaims confused since she only said that to Lucas and not to Caleb. "Hold on! Caleb knows about that" Emily nods, "who told you and him?"

"Caleb told me and Lucas told him that he asked you out and you said no" Hannah groans dropping her head back on the bench. Yesterday after Emily and Maya had made up, Caleb came home and hung out with them in the living room. Emily left after about an hour later but he disclosed what exactly happened between him and Hannah when she asked about it.

"That fucking little bitch. Now it all makes sense" Hannah says throwing her hands in the air, "What a fucking cockblocker" Emily and Spencer laughed at her. "I just meant I wouldn't date him, not Caleb. Damnit." Hannah says pouting and while her arms are folded. Emily gave her a hug still laughing at her.

"Wait. I thought you said you were swimming yesterday?" Spencer asks Emily as she pulled away from Hannah. _Damn._

"I was. I just went over to Maya's afterwards" Hannah grins at her. Emily rolls her eyes, "She helped me with my math which I can teach you later. That's all. For now, anyways" Emily grins at her getting Hannah to squeal as Spencer just laughs.

"So that's why your cutting these girls off. I approve" Spencer says grinning as Hannah squeals again. Emily shakes her head and looks over to see Maya walking with Caleb and Lucas shaking her head almost annoyed. _I wonder what's going on? _Caleb pulls Maya a little away from Lucas to talk to her, almost convincing her to agree with him. She nods and then looks over at Emily before making her way over with Caleb and Lucas behind her. Emily frowns a little. _Shit, Did I do something? _ Emily thinks of all the possible things that she could've done.

"Hey guys, hey beautiful" Maya says with a smile that makes Emily smile almost instantly. Hannah and Spencer say hi back. _Yes I'm good. _"A little birdie told me that you don't like doing interviews with the school newspaper." Emily frowns and instantly looks at Lucas. Lucas is staring at Hannah and Emily could almost feel Hannah rolling her eyes. "What's the reason behind it?" Maya leans her weight on one leg tilting her head. Emily's eyes go back to Maya noticing the shift in her stance. She smirks,

"People like to twist words around, huh Lucas" Emily says getting his attention as he gives her a sheepish smile. Maya looks at Lucas raising an eyebrow.

"It was one time" Lucas says getting Caleb to also look at him narrowing his eyes. "I was giving the people what they want" he says looking down for a second before looking at Caleb, "if you want something you go after it". Caleb takes a deep breath before looking at Maya like they could read each other's minds. Maya nods and then looks at Emily pursing her lips a little before they turn into a smirk. She licks her lips causing Emily to lick hers before sliding onto Emily's lap and one arm circling around her neck. Emily was pleasantly surprised as one arm went around Maya's waist as the other went to Maya's thigh looking up at Maya. _Did she tell Caleb?_

"I need a favor, Em" Maya says looking at her with a little smirk, knowing full well she has Emily's attention. Maya leaned a little closer and Emily could see from the corner of her eye that both Spencer and Hannah had their mouths open with little smiles on their faces. _Breathe Emily. _Emily counted to herself before responding,

"What's the favor" Emily says, her voice a little raspy getting Maya's eyes to darken as Emily's heart starts beating faster. Maya licks her bottom lip slowly before biting on it. _Fuck_! Maya smirks knowing she turned Emily on as usual before releasing her lip from her teeth.

"Caleb wants something from Lucas and Lucas will only give it to him if you do an interview with him" Emily's face falls, not wanting to do the interview as she starts shaking her head.

"Hell no" Hannah spoke up as everyone's attention went to her, "last time he made Emily seem cocky and she was anything but that. She was humble. He lied about everything he wrote about her the last time he interviewed her" Maya's eyes shifted to Emily's before turning her head to look at Lucas. "Supposedly he couldn't find a good enough story so he made up stuff" Lucas shook his head, "drama started on the team and they started doing horrible".

"I didn't" he started and Maya felt Emily tense under her. _That fucking lying sack-. _Maya turns back to Emily,

"Look, Emmy. This time will be the truth. I promise, beautiful" Emily looked back at Maya, getting ready to protest but then Maya whispers in her ear. "I'll give you whatever you want. Even a lap dance" Emily's eyes grow wide behind her aviators as her mouth drops a little before licking her lips and squeezing Maya's thigh. "Whatever you want" Maya pulls away with a smile playing on her lips. A smirk slowly appears on her face as Maya smile appears on her,

"Promise" Maya laughs and then nods her head. _Hell yea then! _Emily tilts her head as if in thought, "ok deal".

"Deal?" Hannah asks confused along with Spencer. Emily nods smiling.

"Damn Maya you have to teach me that" Spencer says shocked that Emily was actually going to let Lucas interview her again. _Can't be taught. _Emily squeezes Maya's thigh getting her to laugh again and shrug her shoulders.

"Nahhh." She smiles at Spence before turning to look at Lucas with a cold look, "Lucas" He looked at Maya and was shock to see that the warmth was gone from her eyes, "you better do Emily justice or your dead" Maya says slowly, making sure he made no mistake that she meant what she said. Lucas eyebrows shoot up and then looks over at Caleb giving him the same look. His eyes widen and he quickly nods his head. Emily noticed everybody's eyes were on Lucas so she leaned into Maya's ear,

"I definitely want a lap dance and for you to buy me lunch today" Emily whispers in her ear kissing her softly then moving away before anyone could see what happened. Maya's warmth returns in her eyes as she kisses Emily cheek, then gets up.

"Ok" She smiled, "See you guys in class" Maya smiled walking to her locker with Caleb, who had an arm around her shoulder. Emily's eyes land on her ass, loving how they look in shorts. _Damn._

"So what is the promise?" Spencer asks clearly wanting to know along with Hannah. Emily looks at them for a minute but then the bell rings. _Hell yea! _Emily smiles shrugging her shoulders as she stands and starts walking with Hannah Spencer behind her, trying to ask her questions. She shakes her head as she walks in the classroom, heading to her seat. "So what is it?" Emily shakes her head,

"Nothing. She owes me lunch." Emily says as her eyes go to Maya who walks in just before the final bell rang. Maya gives her a wink causing Emily to grin and her friends to question her more.

"Class, settle down" Mr. Fitz said looking a little flushed. _Ewww Aria. _Emily shakes her head with Hannah,

"Way to work him up Aria" Hannah whispers getting Aria to glare at her. Emily and Spencer snicker at them, "How is he supposed to get us settled down when he clearly isn't" Hannah shakes her head. Aria glares harder,

"Shut it." Emily keeps a smile on her face as Mr. Fitz starts to go over the lesson. She pulls out her phone and texts Maya, '**I really wanted your lips earlier. :*' **She quickly puts her phone away when she hears Hannah lean forward. Hannah leans back and Emily was sure that she was pouting. Emily looks at Mr. Fitz before putting her head in her hand and turning her body to the side to take a glance at Maya who looked to be playing the studious student but Emily knew better. Maya looked over at her and blew her a kiss making Emily smirk before paying attention to Mr. Fitz for the rest of the class.

**Study Hall**

Emily had Maya pinned up against the door in one of the study rooms kissing on her neck, "I swear you love to brand me" Emily sucks harder on it getting Maya to let out a loud moan and arch her neck towards Emily more. Emily smiles before pulling away from her neck to give her a kiss on her already swollen lips. _I swear I could miss my meet for this. _Maya squeezes Emily ass making Emily push more into her body and kiss her harder. Emily tilts her head so that she can slide her tongue in Maya's mouth which Maya more than welcomes it. Emily ends the kiss, she puts her forehead against Maya as they catch their breaths.

"Fuck Maya" Emily whispers trying to catch her breath.

"What?" Maya whispers in her soft raspy voice sending chills down her spine. Maya smiles when she feels Emily shiver a little, "I'm just a challenge to you" Maya teases knowing that she was more than that to Emily.

"You're more than that but you are a challenge." Emily says opening her eyes and looking at Maya. Maya smiles at her, "Fuck Maya you're beautiful." Maya gives her a kiss,

"You're beautiful" Maya says making Emily blush. _Damn. _Maya giggles as Emily shakes her head putting a hand over her face to hide her blush. "Aww my baby looks so cute when she blushes" Emily shakes her head,

"Oh Hush" Maya giggles as Emily pecks her, "Anyways" Emily walks backwards slowly rubbing her hands together, confusing Maya. Emily takes a seat tilting her head as Maya narrowed her eyes at her, Emily motioned for her to come here. Maya stays still, "Come here baby" Maya walks towards her as Emily smirks at her, "I want my lap dance" Maya laughs,

"Right now" Emily nods a he pulls Maya closer to her by her legs, "There's no music" Maya says standing over her as Emily nudges her shirt up wit her nose before placing kisses on her belly. "Baby" Maya moans,

"Sing a song" Emily looks up at her as Maya looks down, "Whatever song you wanna sing" Emily gives her lower abs an open mouth kiss before pulling Maya down into her lap. Maya smiles before slowly rocking her hips and kissing Emily slowly making her moan, as Emily hands squeeze her ass. Maya pulls away,

"Does this count as my lap dance" Emily shakes her head as Maya laughs, "Emm" Emily smile at her,

"What? You're not stripping and there's no music" Maya shakes her head, rolling her eyes.

"I'm dancing though" Emily shakes her head.

"This doesn't count as my lap dance." Maya snorts as she shakes her head, "But anyways, I get back on Sunday." Maya nods her head. Emily pauses getting Maya to raise an eyebrow knowing that Emily wanted to say more. _I can do this. _Emily clears her throat, "Did you… I mean do you want to...ahem... to go out with me?" Emily stutters while blushing a little. Maya smiles at her, "Maybe to the movies? Or dinner?" Maya tilts her head,

"Is Thee Emily Fields asking me out on a date" Maya asks as Emily starts blushing a little more and pulling her closer, "I take that as a yes." Emily nods,

"Do I take that as a yes you'll go with me" Maya rocks to side a little before answering,

"Yes" Emily nods, "And I'll talk to Caleb this weekend about us" Emily smiles at her,

"And I'll get a lap dance from you this weekend as well" Emily says getting Maya to laugh,

"Really" Emily nods slapping her on her ass, "Em!" Emily shrugs her shoulders,

"I couldn't help it." Maya rolls her eyes before kissing her lips.

"You're lucky I like you." Emily grins, "Swim hard tonight" Emily nods pulling Maya closer around the waist as Maya's arms tighten around her neck, "Maybe I'll give you more than a lap dance" Emily eyes widen as Maya shrugs her shoulders, "Who knows"

"Don't tease me, Maya" Maya giggles. _Sunday can't come fast enough. _


End file.
